You Don't Know Me
by Nikki16 xoxo
Summary: Bella is forced to go live with her Aunt Esme & Uncle Carlisle after her family's run down apartment becomes infested with termites. It is at her aunt's house, where she meets Edward the boy next door... But will Edward love her when he know the real her?
1. Boy next door

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated as always to my Ninja/Princess/ Unofficial Beta Maddie. You made this story all that it is, remember your my Rosalie ;) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boy next door.**

You think living in Seattle would be fun right? Living in a town house, with a Mom and a Dad, a few siblings to fight with, and a couple friends living close by. Sure what else could a girl want?

Well, my life isn't some American TV show where the main bitch lives the dream. It's actually pretty much the opposite. I don't live in a town house with two loving parents; instead I live with my aunt and my uncle. I used to live in a small apartment above a curry shop. My mom ran out on me when I was 10, so I lived with my Dad, Charlie Swan (Local cop), his mental patient brother, Michael Swan, and my brother Seth. I had no friends next door and my neighbors were a man who gives tattoos and a young couple who sold kebabs. My only friends were Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I mean I'm not some huge freak no one likes, I got on well with most people, but those two were the only ones who knew where I lived and all about my not so perfect family. The only good thing in my life is James. James was my boyfriend of six months; he's in some rock band with his friends Laurent and Jacob. He claims they'll be huge someday, and when they are, he says he wants me sitting in the front row of their concerts.

My life changed dramatically for me when I was sixteen. Our small apartment became infested with termites, so while my Father hunted for a new (affordable) place to live, I was sent to live with my Aunt Esme, her husband Carlisle and my cousins Emmett (Em) and Tanya.

"This is quite a sweet deal, you've got here!" My best friend Rosalie sighed, as she glanced up at the front of the house.

"It is yeah," I mumbled, picking up a box of my clothes.

"Cheer up, Bunny!" She beamed. "Things can only get better."

I rolled my eyes, I'd had enough of Rose's life motivation speeches to last me a lifetime.

"Speaking of better, who's that?" She motioned towards the cute guy clipping hedges in the next door garden with earphones stuck in his ears

"I dunno, but I got a boyfriend, remember?" I started towards the door, when Uncle Carlisle and Emmett came out of the house.

"Need help?" Carlisle asked me cheerfully.

"Sure, will you take this?" I handed him the box of my clothes. Even though Esme is the one I share DNA with I prefer Carlisle. At least he isn't suffocating, annoying or related to my failure of a mother.

As he headed back inside, Emmett came over to me. "Who's that?" He whispered, pointing at Rosalie.

"That's Rosalie Hale, my Best Friend. Come on I'll introduce you, but don't get your hopes up, she's eyeballing that guy." I pointed to clipper guy.

"You mean Edward? He's my best friend. Want to meet him?" He teased.

"Rose'd love that, but I thought you wanted her."

"I do. Eddie wouldn't steal my girl." He assured me. "EDDIE!" He yelled. "EDDIE! C'MON MAN OVER HERE!"

Edward pulled the earphones out of his ears. "What's up?"

"Come over here and meet my cousin."

Edward put down the clippers, ran a hand across his sweaty forehead, pulled off his shirt (Wow what a body!) and hopped the fence into Emmett's garden.

Emmett walked over and slapped Edward on the back. "Man, this is my cousin Isabella. Bells this is my right hand man, Edward."

I elbowed Emmett in the ribs as hard as I could, then gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Call me Isabella again, and I'll drop kick you."

"Wow, kitty's got claws!" Edward laughed and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you Bella." I looked back at Rosalie, who looked awestruck that I was talking to Edward. "Rose, will you get over here? Edward doesn't bite. Don't you not?"

Edward gave me a wicked grin. "Well, I do. Just not on first meetings."

"See?" I laughed. "He won't bite you this time 'round."

"Edward, could you not do anything with, Rosalie?" Emmett whispered.

"Why not?"

"Coz I kinda like her." He blushed furiously.

"No way man, I'd never take your girl. I've got your back." He beat the back of his hand against Emmett's chest and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rose, this is Eddie. Edward this is Rosalie." I introduced as Rose stood beside me.

"Call me Eddie again, and I'll drop kick ya." Edward teased repeating the same line I'd said to Emmett earlier.

"Sorry Edward didn't realize you were so touchy!" I held my hands in front of me to show I'm not fighting.

Rose shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible. Either start lifting boxes or go back to your hedge clipping." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Whoa! Down tiger, heavy lifting ain't my , Emmett, man, I'll see you about five. Nice talkin' to ya Rosalie. Bella Bunny, I'll be seeing ya." He winked and hopped back over the fence.

"He likes you." Rosalie mused.

"He'll stay away from her if he knows what's good for him." Emmett muttered.

"What's wrong with you, Em?"

"I don't want my best friend dating my best cousin." He shuddered. "That'd be creepy."

"Don't worry 'bout it, she's got a boyfriend." Rosalie assured him.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"James," Rose told him.

"Seriously? James? Guy sounds like a tool. I'd rather you date Edward!" Emmett started freaking out.

"I'd prefer that to." Edward called.

"I told you to bugger off!" I yelled. "Em, he's not that bad of a guy."

"Still sounds like a tool," He muttered moving towards Carlisle's car.

"Give him a chance, Em. I swear he's great." I pleaded. The only response I got was a grunt. So I had to try a different tact. "I'll put in a good word for you with, Rose." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, Jamie sounds wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as, Edward!" I heard him call from behind the fence.

"Edward I swear piss off!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Don't be mean to him!" Emmett and Rose scolded together.

"Yeah don't be mean," He grinned cheekily and stuck out his tongue.

"That was a private conversation!" I felt like a bull ready to charge.

"Come on, Bella Bunny." He teased. "You were just telling Emmy, how much you love Jamie Waime, and 'bout his obsession with Rosie."

Emmett clenched his fists, Rosalie blushed beetroot red and I started to swing for him again until Emmett grabbed me around the waist and swung me away from the fence.

"Em, what're you doin'?"

"He's being dick, but ignore him. It'll pass." He still had a tight grip on me. There was little or no point in fighting Emmett.

I sighed. "Fine. Just let go of me!" He dropped me to the ground and I landed on backside. "Not what I meant." I grumbled as I pulled myself up and straightened down my white cotton dress and smoothing out my hazel coloured hair.

Edward gave a wolf whistle. Emmett turned back to him. "Shut up you, and get out of my yard!"

I hadn't even noticed he'd hopped the fence again. "Be seein' ya." He hopped the fence and walked away.

I watched him walk away, and in spite of myself I smiled.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and most importantly please please review.**

**Thank you xx**


	2. Football, moments and James

**i don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/ Princess/ Unofficial Beta Best friend Maddie. :) My Rosalie xx **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Football, Moments and James.**

"Is everything okay in here?" Esme asked. She was so suffocating sometimes and she reminded me far too much of my dead beat mother. She had shoulder length caramel hair, green eyes, and a slender figure.

"Yes Auntie, everything is just fine," I replied sweetly.

"Oh dear, you don't have to call me Auntie, you may call me Esme. Oh, and so can your friend." She smiled her pearly white teeth at Rosalie.

Rose smiled back. "My name is Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you."

"Such manners!" Esme exclaimed happily.

"So, eh, what can I do for you, Aunt?" I asked impatiently.

"Isabella, please call me-,"

"If I call you, Esme, will you please call me Bella?" I interrupted her.

"Yes, of course, Bella." She beamed. "Now there's a young gentleman downstairs. There were two but I had to send one of them away."

"Why?" I raised a questioning eyebrow. I had a feeling I knew who hadn't been allowed in. Esme was way too protective of her family.

"He seemed a little odd, as if he were on drugs or something of that sort." She grimaced. "And he said his name was James."

"Esme, that's my boyfriend!" I was struggling to control my temper at this point.

"I'm sorry Bella." She frowned sadly. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with the boy, but I just think he's a bad influence."

I sighed wearily, I couldn't win. "Okay, could you send Jazz up?"

She looked wary. "If you keep the door open, okay?"

"Don't worry Esme, Jasper is my older brother." Rose reassured her.

**~OoOo~**

"This place was harder to get into than Fort Knock!" Jasper exclaimed, spinning around in my desk chair.

"Only coz you're a dumbass who can't open a bloody gate!" Rose laughed, as Jasper fired a pillow at her.

"Also if you're a boyfriend of Bella Bunny's then it might also be difficult." Edward smirked from the doorway.

I growled (actually growled) at him. "What're you doing here?"

"I told, Em I'd stop by at five. Can we hang out with you guys?" He pouted, giving me the sad puppy dog eyes.

Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow, probably wondering who the hell the guy in the door was, Rosalie looked pleadingly at me, weither she wanted to spend time with Edward or Emmett I didn't know. I sighed. "If it's okay with Rose and Jazz, sure."

He smiled at Rosalie. "What do you say?"

"Where's Emmett?" She pouted.

"He's arguing with Tanya 'bout something stupid." He shook his head angrily. "He's my best friend but that sister of his is a bitch."

"She's like her mother," I snorted.

Edward looked at me strangely. "Esme isn't a bitch. She's lovely. Always gives me chocolate chip cookies when I stop by."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Sure, stay." Rose smiled sweetly.

She definantly only wanted to spend time with Emmett and if I was being honest with myself I kind of wanted to spend time getting to know Edward. We both looked expectantly at Jasper. He shrugged. "Sure, why not? Could be cool getting to know him."

Edward grinned like an adorable moron, ran over and jumped down beside me on the bed. I had to grip the headrest to stop myself from falling onto the floor.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

He intertwined his fingers into mine. I looked at him curiously, but he just smiled. "Something wrong?" He asked innocently

"Nope," I squeezed his hand. "Nothing."

Emmett came storming in and slammed the door behind him. He sunk down onto the sofa near the balcony. "I'm gonna kill that girl."

"She beat you up again, Em?" Edward joked.

Emmett growled. "No, she wants to date you." He actually looked at Edward and me on the bed. "Want us to leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Edward grinned wickedly at me, and winked. He pulled me closer to him then started kissing me softly on the neck. I tilted my head back, enjoying it a little more than I probably should have. Edward pushed me down and placed a hand on my hip. He lifted his head and glanced slyly at Emmett. "Could you give us a bit of space, Man?"

Emmett leapt up out of his seat, grabbed Edward by the collar and dragged him down on the sofa. "Stay away from my cousin! Got it?"

"Dude chill, me and Bella Bunny were messin'," He laughed pulling Emmett down beside him.

Rose's eyes darted between Edward and me. I blushed beetroot red, and avoided her gaze. Jasper grew very uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat. Emmett's face was flushed red with anger and Edward was outright staring at me.

"I brought a football, anyone wanna have a game?" Jasper suggested, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

Emmett's face lit up. "That sounds great. I love whoopin' Bella's ass at football."

Rosalie and I wrinkled our noses. "That's not fair! I haven't played football since I was ten and I haven't played with you since I was eight."

"Okay, then we'll have even teams. Come on it'll be fun." Edward gave me the puppy dog eyes once again.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Can Rose and I get changed first?"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper shared a look of confusion. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" They chorused together.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "I'm wearing a dress. White to make it worse, and Rose's wearing a WHITE blouse, skinny jeans and ballet flats. Do you really not see?"

"When I get dressed I dress for the day." Edward said confused.

"Yeah, well you don't know anything!" I laughed and pushed them all out of 'my' room.

**~OoOo~**

"Did you actually change coz I don't see a difference?" Emmett asked making his way to his car.

I sighed. "Okay listen carefully. Earlier I was wearing a dress, now I'm wearing a polo shirt, jeans and runners. Earlier Rose was wearing a white blouse, with skinny jeans and ballet flats, now she's wearing a black t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and runners."

"Umm... Okay?" Edward said uncertainly.

"Forget it," Rose muttered, as she got into the back of Emmett's jeep.

Edward headed for the front seat but I pulled him back and he landed on the grass. "Hey! What the hell?"

"I'm sitting up front." I said towering over him.

"Em, you're not gonna let her are you?" Edward asked, jumping to his feet.

"She's my best cousin." Emmett shrugged.

"Best cousin, is better than best friend, coz I'm blood related, baby." I smirked and got in the front. Edward looked at me in disbelief, shook his head and got in the back beside Rosalie and Jasper.

**~OoOo~**

"So how we gonna sort out the teams?" Jasper asked, tossing the football to Emmett.

"Boys against girls, one of us guys can be the ref. We'll rotate the ref every couple minutes." Edward suggested.

"No way! That's not fair!" Rosalie whined. She placed an arm on Emmett's shoulder. She was a first class manipulator.

"Okay here's how it goes!" I said, taking charge. "Emmett and I against Edward and Rose. Jasper is ref, and we'll rotate!"

"Let's do it!" Emmett shouted running out toward the edge of the pitch.

"Bells! Bells! Get the ball," Emmett screamed at me as I ran after Edward, who was heading towards the goal. I suddenly remembered why I'd stopped playing with Em.

I ran in front of Edward, and took the ball from right under his feet. Quickly I speed past a cheering Emmett and a bored looking Rose.

"Bella Bunny give back that ball!" I heard him call from behind me.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I laughed running closer to the goal.

Edward picked up speed and charged at me, I ran as fast as I could but he wrapped his arms around my waist and knocked me to the ground, pinning me by the arms so I couldn't move. I felt his body pressing against mine. I panted heavily as he bent head close to my ear and whispered, "I win," He lifted his head to stare into my eyes, he leaned his face down closer to mine.

"Bella! Bella!" A strong British accent called from across the field.

I turned my head away from Edward. "What's wrong?" He whispered breathlessly.

"It's James," I mumbled. Edward pushed himself up off the ground and walked away from me.

I stood up, straightened down my shirt and fixing my ponytail walking over to everyone in the middle of the pitch.

"Hey baby," James murmured as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Hey," I muttered, pulling away slightly. He stank of pot. I hoped Emmett wouldn't smell it, or James wouldn't be hanging round much longer.

I watched as Emmett squared his shoulders, bringing himself up to his full height. He looked James up and down, taking in his blonde spiky hair, printed t-shirt, leather jacket, ripped jeans and black combat boots and glassy, dirty green eyes.

"Bella, who's your friend?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Emmett, Rose, Edward, this is James. James this is Emmett my best cousin, Rose you've already met and Edward_,"

"I'm Emmett's friend." Edward smiled at James and reached for his hand but James had absolutely no intention of giving his so he slowly retracted it. "Nice to meet you, Jamie,"

James leaned on me heavily, I started to buckle. "Names James, not Jamie, please don't call me Jamie,"

"Jamie, I'm Emmett. Didn't know you were stopping by." He glared at me.

"Yeah, well, eh, Bella said she was going to the football pitch, so I thought I'd stop by." James stumbled, his eyes were glazed over.

He ran his eyes over Rose. "And who might this be?"

Rose scoffed. "James you prick, I'm Bella's best friend, and we used to date."

James mulled over the tidbit she'd given him. "I'm sorry love, I'm gonna need a little more to go on."

"Whatever." She walked away and over to the car.

"Rose! Of course!" He snapped his fingers together.

"We have to go." Emmett replied stiffly.

"Where ya's goin'?" James grumbled.

"Home, for dinner." I told him, pushing him away.

"Well, Bella, I stopped by to tell you me and the guys are heading down to Port Angeles to surprise some friends, so we'll be gone for two weeks. I'll see you then, babe." He leaned down and gave me a sloppy kiss, then he saunter off across the green.

"That dude is a serious tool," Emmett muttered as he picked up the football and headed for the car.

The funny thing was, after all the times I defended him against Emmett's cruel words, I now found myself agreeing with him...

* * *

**Thank you if you reviewed or added this to your favourites or story alert :) It means alot and please keep the reviews coming :)**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I'll be able to put up a new chapter. xx]**

**So please please review xx **


	3. Dinner served with glares

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja Best Friend Maddie. Legendary Viola player :D xx**

* * *

Chapter 3. Dinner, served with glares to kill.

"Your not coming into the dining room like that, are you?" Aunt Esme asked pursing her lips.

"I was, but I guess I'm not anymore." I muttered, heading up the stairs.

"Are your friends staying for dinner?" She asked Emmett and I.

"If that's okay with you, Mrs Cullen." Jasper and Rosalie said politely.

"Oh, please call me, Esme, and yes of course, that's just perfect." She smiled happily. "Emmett, is Edward staying?"

"Edward," Emmett said. "Can speak for himself." Esme looked expectantly at Edward.

"Yes, I'll stay." He smiled politely.

"Well go change and wash up all of you!" She commanded but was smiling brightly. Ugh that annoyed me so much! She was always so positive!

"I've got no spare clothes." Jasper groaned, as we reached he top of the stair-case.

"No worries, Man!" Edward clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I've got a spare set of clothes_,"

"Set? Try fifty sets." Emmett scoffed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you can take some of my stuff." The guys headed into Emmett's room while Rosalie and I headed for the room beside it, as we passed my cousin Tanya glared at us from her door.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie whispered, once I'd firmly closed the door behind us.

"From what I can gather, she's 'In Love' with Edward." I muttered not paying attention I walked into 'my' walk in wardrobe.

"Speaking of 'In Love' with Edward, what was up with you two earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Faking stupid with Rosalie never worked.

"The whole thing on the bed? On the green?"

"On the bed he was trying to annoy, Emmett and he succeeded by the way and on the green he tackled me!" I grumbled, as I pulled out a black ruffled skirt, that stopped just at the knee, a white blouse, that was tight around the chest and black ballet flats. I slipped on the outfit and walked back out to Rose. "What do you think?"

"Oh beautiful. Is that the skirt you bought in yesterday at the Gap?" She pursed her lips. Rose would've prefered if I shopped at Macy's like her but it wasn't possible with my limited funding.

"The one and only." I grinned. "Do you want to borrow something?"

"Can I please borrow the purple dress you wore for James' eighteenth?" She pleaded.

"The on with the black belt and gold clasp?"

"Yes! I love it!" She squealed with delight. She loved it because Esme had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday which was just before James'. It was Italien crafted... Over the top and pretensious.

I laughed as she ran into the wardrobe to change. I brushed my hair and let it fall in loose, perfect around my face. My looked looked without make-up so I left it. "Are you ready?" I shouted, as she came cat-walking out.

"What'd you think?" She twirled around, giving me full view of her in the dress.

"Very Nikki Reed." I laughed. "Now please, put on you shoes and lets go."

"Oh My God!" Emmett and Edward gasped together as Rosalie and I walked out into the hallway.

The boys had changed into dress shirts and suit trousers. "You look marvelous." Edward whispered, taking hold of my hand flirtatiously.

"Yes, I wish I could say the same for you." I teased.

He put a hand to his chest and winced. "Oh you do know how to bruise a guys feelings. At least let the unmarvelous man escort you down to dinner." He stuck his elbow out to me.

"Thank you," I linked my arm into his.

"Rosalie? May I?" Emmett asked.

"Oh thank you," Rosalie giggled, and linked her arm into Emmett's.

"And I'll go alone shall I?" Tanya asked bitterly, stepping out from her room, in a awful green dress and green shoes. Tanya really wasn't an attractive girl. She had dirty blonde hair and dirty brown eyes, a long pinochio nose and a large mouth.

All four of us eyed Jasper and he gasped. "No!"

"Yes." We nodded together.

"I'll take you down," He muttered stiffly.

"Thank you." She smiled a twisted wide smile.

"Oh, don't you all look adorable." Esme cooed, as we all filed into the dining room.

"Thanks, Mom," Emmett said, as he pulled out the chair in the middle of the table for Rosalie sit down on.

"Thanks, Em," She patted his hand affectionately.

Uncle Carlisle sat at the very head of the table, Aunt Esme sat at the end of it. Tanya, Rosalie and I sat on the left side and the boys sat on the right. Emmett and Rose were flirting across the table. He thought it would be weird if I dated Edward, how did he think I felt about him and Rose? Edward stared at me and that gave me a strangly good feeling. Tanya was flirting a little with Jasper, while he shot me dagers.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him from across the table.

"You and Rose are going to have some serious apologizing to do." He mouthed back.

"So Bella, are you settling in okay?" Aunt Esme asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Oh very well, Esme. Carlisle and Emmett have been a great help and we had fun today." I said, sipping on my glass of wine. (Aunt Esme didn't think of wine as alcohol). I wondered if she noticed I hadn't said Tanya was welcoming, if she had noticed she didn't say anything.

Edward grinned at me, which caused Tanya to glare at me with such anger, I thought I'd die from it. I winced, both Emmett and Edward gave her dirty looks.

"Oh I've had a splended idea!" Esme gushed excitedly."Why don't Rosalie, Jasper and Edward spend the night to celebrate your arrival?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Mom." Emmett grinned at Rose. Yeah, I was definatly going to have to talk to them.

"Why don't you all go call your parents?" Carlisle suggested.

"I'll show them the phone." Emmett and I jumped up together.

Carlisle and Esme looked at us strangly. Tanya glared at me, got up and stormed out of the room.

"What's up her butt?" I grumbled to Emmett as the rest of us filed into the hallway.

"I told you she 'Loves' Edward and he won't give her the time of day and he's spending alot of time with you and she's jelous." He shrugged.

"Ugh! She's so irritating! Oh whatever, I don't care! Just come up when their done with the phone!" I stormed upstairs.

'Knock, Knock, Knock.'

"Come in!" I called, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, eh, Edward is looking for you." Jasper smiled as he came into the room and started swirling around on the desk chair.

"Why?"

Jaz shrugged. "Could be anything." I sighed, got up off the bed a left.

"Em is_" I started, looking into Emmett's room, but instead of Edward, there was Emmett and Rose very intimately embraced on the bed. "Ohmigod! What the fuck?"

Emmett picked up a pillow and chucked it at me. "Get out of here!"

I stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I guess it was a bit to late for my talk with them.

Well Edward wasn't in 'my' room or Emmett's. I was gonna take a wild guess and say that he wasn't in Tanya's room or Carlisle and Esme's. Maybe the fifth bedroom. I made my way to the fifth and last room.

"Edward?" I called softly, entering the room."Edward, this isn't funny, are you in here?" The door slammed shut behind me. I let out a small scream.

"Calm down. It's only me." Edward soothed, and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Edward, what're you doing?" I laughed, twisting around to face him. "If you were trying to_"

He silenced me by pressing his lips softly against mine. I pushed him back against the door. He started to kiss me more urgently, running his hands up and down my back. My hands intertwined into his hair. He shoved me backwards and we landed on the bed, it shook, reminding me of when he jumped on it earlier. We both laughed breathlessly.

"When I saw you earlier looking this sexy I didn't know if I could control myself." He groaned.

"When I said you didn't look marvelous, I was... lying,"

He laughed. "Oh I know."

"Your amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday, actually." He grinned.

I kissed him again, trying to shut him up. He was diffrent from James. James was sloppy and smelled (All the time) of pot. Where as Edward was gentle, and loving and smelled of Lynx and something else I couldn't quite place. That's what brought me back to reality, when Edward's hand started slipping up my skirt, my life came bouncing back. My crappy apartment above a the curry shop. My Dad with little or no money. My crazy ass uncle and the less than perfect, James. That was my life, Edward and his big house was the life I'd always wanted, ever since I was a kid. It's amazing because when you're a kid you see the life you want and it never crosses your mind that it isn't gonna turn out that way, but it crossed my mind now.

"Stop!" I almost yelled.

He sat back, startled by my outburst. "What's wrong?"

"This... you and me, it isn't right." I struggled to sit up.

"Says who?"

"Says me," And societe I thought, pushing him away from me. "I've got a boyfriend."

"He's a tool."

"But he's still my boyfriend. I'm not going to cheat on him." I got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." He pleaded.

"Edward, there's so much you don't know about me." I opened the door, and shut it firmly behind me.

* * *

**I haven't update because of a lack of reviews :(**

**Still I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed and added this to favourite and story alert :)**

**I have the next chapter ready, sooo the more reviews the quicker it'll be up :D xx**

**so please review xx**


	4. Friends?

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to Maddie. My Rosalie. xx**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Friends?

"Bella breakfast." Rose popped her head around the door.

"Where've you been?" I grumbled, looking up at her.

"Where ever I've been, you look like you've been through hell and back." She clucked her tounge and walked into the wardrobe.

"Hell would fear me right now." I muttered. "What're you doin' in there?" She came back out, clutching a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white checker shirt and black ballet flats. "I'm getting you dressed for the day."

"All black? Who died?"

"You, if you don't put it on. We're going shopping." She threw the clothes at me.

"Who's we?" I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the un-suite bathroom.

"You, me, Jaz, Em and Edward." She sang happily.

I internally groaned. I don't think I could stand to spend the day with Edward and the weird electical current between us.

"What's up up with you and Emmett? Are you like a thing?"

"Sort of. If you'd come down to breakfast you'd know more. Speaking of things... What's going on with you and Edward?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing," I muttered, coming back out into the bedroom and started running the brush through my hair.

"Nothing? What was with the hook up last night?" She grinned wickedly at me.

"What's he been sayin'?" I demanded putting my hands firmly on my hips.

"Nothin'. He said nothin, but your outburst just told me everything!" She cackled with glee. "So what's goin' on?"

"Nothing's going on. I've got a boyfriend, remember?" I put in the earrings that Rose had gotten me last christmas into my ears.

"The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end. Honey, I'm afraid it might be time for you to end it with James," She whispered, softly.

"It doesn't have to end, why does it have to end?" I fumed.

"We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh."

"What are you talking about? I do laugh with James. We've all had some great times together." I was just 'bout ready to give her a well derseved slap.

"Look, there's no point talking to you in this state of denial." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Just come on, let's go to breakfast."

"I'm not in denial!" I insisted following her out into the hall.

"Yes you are, and your stubborn, too,"

"I'm not stubborn. I'm... Right."

"Want a muffin?" Emmett asked, with his mouth filled with food.

"Blueberry?" I asked, walking over to the breakfast counter and sitting beside him.

"All sorts. Blueberry, Chocolate, double/triple Choclate, Strawberry and White Choclate, and then there's like... toast and stuff." He said, stuffing another choclate muffin into his mouth.

"Slow down, Em. If you get too fat, Rosalie won't want to be with you no more." Edward grinned, food falling from his mouth.

"I'm not gonna get fat!" He grumbled, while scoffing down the last of his muffin.

Edward was keeping his distance from me and I was doing the same, last night still burning strong in both our minds.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, taking a bite of muffin.

"Got up early, baked these, and left with Tanya." Emmett shrugged absently.

"Who's idea was it to go shopping?"

"Edward's, for some strange reason. I think he might be gay." Emmett laughed and ducked as a piece of toast flew at his head.

"No, I need new football boots!"

"Whatever dude." Emmett stood up as he heard the phone ringing. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads, I'll get that."

"Thanks man, someday, you'll make a great housewife." Edward called after him.

"What's going on with you guys?" Rosalie asked slyly.

I gave her a deadly look to silence her. How could she bring this up again, and in front of, Edward?

"I told you already," I said through gritted teeth.

"Told her what?" Edward raised a questioning eyebrow, hope filling his face.

"Nothin' is going on. I've got a boyfriend."

"Don't go looking for boys in the dark They will say pretty things, then Leave you with scars.

Do go looking for boys in the park,

For that is where the gentlemen are."

Edward looked at me confused. Not suprising, If you didn't know Rosalie really, really well, she always sounded crazy. I rolled my eyes at him, telling him to ignore her.

"Rose, sweetie, what the heck are you talkin' about? We did meet James in the park." I asked her as if asking a mental paitent.

I remembered, back to the night when we met James. Rose, Jaz and I where coming back from having been at a party. We decided to cut through the park 'cause it seemed easier. When we were about halfway through the park we came across a bunch of guys completly wasted.

_"Hey Jazzy!" The one in the middle called._

_I glanced at Jasper curiously, how did he know these guys?_

_"There guys that I hang around with when you girls are doing something that is far too girly for me." He smiled at us. Then walked over to the gang on the benches. "What's up Jay?"_

_"Not much, man. And yourself?" He asked taking a puff from his cigarette._

_"Same as always." Jaz replied, sitting down on the benche next to them._

_"What brings you through the park?" The guy sitting on, Jaz's right side asked._

_"Me and my friends are just coming back from a party and we're heading over to Bella's apartment." Jaz swiped one of the bottles off the ground and took a swig._

_For the first time since we arrived the guys looked up. "Nice man, which one is your girlfriend?" The one named James asked, putting his cigarette out with the heel of his motorcyle boot._

_"Neither, Bella's just my friend and Rosalie's my sister." _

_"Well introduce us man," The guy on the left elbowed him._

_"Bella, Rose this is James, Laurent and Jacob. Guys this is Bella and Rose." He introduced, taking a pull on Jacob's cigarette._

_"Hello Bell," The guy named James mumbled, his eyes glazed over._

_"Hey James," I held up a hand and gave a small wave. I glanced at Rosalie and whispered. "You know him?"_

_"We used to date." She shrugged._

_"How did I not know that?" I was horrified. She didn't answer she just winked._

_James got up off the bench and put an arm around my shoulder. He was very handsome, his green eyes sparkling under the stars and his blonde hair glistening. "So tell me, Bell." He mumbled gruffly. "You got a boyfriend?"_

_"Not right now no."_

_"How would you feel about given me your number?"_

_"Sure," I grinned._

_"Bells, we gotta go," Rose pulled me away from James, and grabbed Jasper aswell._

_I quickly scribbled down my number and handed it to him before being dragged halfway across the park._

"Bells you still there?" Rose's voice bring me back from that time in the park and back to the kitchen with her, Edward and Jasper.

"Yeah, sorry, What did you say?"

"What I said a few moments ago was a seamstress verse. In lay man terms it means guys in the night drinking and doing drugs aren't good guys but guys, like playing football in the park are gentlemen." She replied as if explaining it to a child.

"Rose, how bad is your memory? We did meet James in the park." I laughed, thinking how ridiculous she was being.

"At what time of day?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At ni_," I cut myself off. "Shut up, Rose!"

Edward burst out laughing and Rosalie smiled proudly. "I'm always right."

"Bella, phone!" Emmett shouted from the hallway.

"Is it James?" Rose asked. Edward stiffened.

"How would I know? I'm not psychic." I muttered as I left the kitchen.

"Bella Bunny, wait!" Edward jumped out of his seat and followed me out.

"What do_," He cut me off by kissing me and pushing me into the scullary, making me hit my head off Esme's spice racks. "What're you doing?" I asked, when he started kissing my neck, his hand clutching my back.

"Leave him." He panted against my skin.

"What're you talking 'bout?" I asked bewildered.

"Leave James for me." He pulled me closer to him.

Half of me wanted to say yes to Edward. It wanted me to say I'd break up with James for him, but the other half wouldn't let me. That half didn't like the unknown. If I left James, what would happen with Edward? Did he only want me bacause he couldn't have me? He didn't know anything about me, except I was Emmett's cousin.

"Edward, you don't_," I started, but the feeling of his hand on my back cut off all other words trying to get out.

"Do not say that I don't know you. If you value my sanity, do not say, that I don't know you." He furiously, trying to catch my eye.

"I can't leave, James. With him, I've got something solid, the ground isn't shaking beneath my feet. With you... I don't know if you'll stick around, and if you do, for how long?" I made it sound like a question. I looked at him pleadingly, almost begging with him to say he'd stay til I banished him away.

"New relationships are scary, they never have a solid foundation, but if we give it our all, we can do it. To quote Noah, 'So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard; we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do this because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... Everyday,'"

The Notebook... I loved that movie... "Nate, if you can tell me three things about my life, I'll break up with, James." I looked him in the eyes pleading with him to know me.

"Your name is Bella_,"

I cut him off. "My full name?"

"Isabella Maria Cullen"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm related to Esme not Carlisle, but Edward if you don't even know that much, there's no hope." I replied, my voice flat.

"So I don't know that! But that's the point, I'll learn!" He grasped me tighter.

Tears weld in my eyes and I wriggled out of his grasp and ran to the door of the scullary. "Edward, I don't think you'll like the real me." I ran out of the room.

Just as I was about to run up the stairs, Emmett grabbed hold of my arm. "Bella_," He stopped when he saw the tears on my cheeks. "What's wrong Bells?" He pulled me in for a bear hug.

"Nothing... I eh, I just... Hit my head on the spice rack, while trying to get some marmelade." It wasn't a total lie.

He pushed me away and laughed. "Is that all? Well when you get some pain killers your dad's on the phone."

"Daddy?" I pulled the phone out of Emmett's hand. "Daddy, you there?" I called down the phone.

"Yes, honey it's me, what's wrong?" My dad's worried voice came back.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to talk to you," I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Oh I'm glad to talk to you to. How's Esme?" My dad relaxed a bit.

"Same as always." I laughed, it felt good to talk to my dad again. "Carlisle's doing good and Emmett is the same as always. How're are you guys doing?"

"Actually that's why I'm calling, where actually staying in Forks for a while with your Uncle Billy and I don't know when we're coming back but while your finishing up the school year your gonna stay with Esme and you and your friends can vist us over the summer. Okay sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Fine."

"Hold on your uncle wants to talk to you."

"Da_," Before I could argue he was putting my uncle on the phone.

"Hello Belly!" My uncle's high pitched voice rang from the otherside of the phone.

"Hey Micheal," I grumbled.

"How you holding up lil meat pie?" He asked.

"So so. Yourself?" I sighed.

"Tirrible, I'm mid at Charlie and for the leaf of me I cin't remimber why."

"Oh that bad, but can't you just let it go?" I couldn't believe I just said that my uncles next words were predictable.

"Let the little things go, the big things slip through the cricks," He screeched.

"Okay Mike , I gotta go. Lots of love." Before he could reply I hung up.

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom, as it turns out my head actually did hurt so I grabbed the box of medication and took out a panodol, took a gulp of water, and then suddenly there was a banging on the bathroom door, so startling I nearly fell head first into the bathtub.

"Bella! Bella come on! Everyone's out in the jeep!" Rose shouted from the otherside of the door, while banging on the door at the same time.

"For godsake, I burst my head on the spice rack and I needed a pain killer!" I shouted, pulling out the door an storming out and down the stairs.

It took Rosalie a few minutes to prosess what I had said and she had to run to keep up with me. "Wait how did you bang your head?"

"It's not important," I grumbled grabbing my jacket of the coat rack.

"What did Edward want earlier?" She asked, as I locked the front door using the spare key.

"He said something about helping him pick out clothes," I muttered running and hopping into the back of the jeep.

"What Bells, you not gonna wrestle Edward out of his seat up front?" Emmett laughed.

"No, my head hurts to badly." I grumbled, resting my head on Jaz's shoulder.

Emmett glanced between Edward and I but said nothing he just started the car and started to drive.

"So where you guys wanna go?" Emmett asked as, he moved towards the city centre.

"Go to Pacific place. Bells, Jaz and I know that place like the back of our hands." Rosalie directed pointing east.

"Now when we get there I will tell you where you can and cannot go to... And because this is Edward's idea, so I am permitting him, Emmett and Jasper to go into one sport shop and only one... And well since Bella is with us she can go to barnes & nobles." Rosalie instructed.

"Edward, this is gonna be the longest day of our lives." Emmett sighed, as he pulled into the parking lot.

We all got out of the car, me clinging to Jasper's arm as we made our way to the elevator.

"Can we go to the sports shop first?" Edward asked, pressing the up button.

"If we must," Rosalie sighed, linking her arm into Emmett's and resting her head on his shoulder.

We got out of the elevator and Jasper pulled my arm out of his and him and Emmett ran across from the elevator over to to the sports shop, whereas Edward, Rose and I took our time strolling over.

"I'm gonna, emm... go into Barnes & nobles." I pointed to the bookshop next door to the sport shops, one of my favorite hide outs when Rosalie lost her mind while shopping.

"Want me to come with?" Rosalie offered, but I could see it in her eyes that if I said yes she'd push me of the top floor of the building.

I laughed. "No, I'd rather browse on my own, and not be thrown off the top floor,"

"Wow, your like psychic," She laughed walking away.

"Not psychic, your just a tad predictable." I left Edward and Rose and made my way into the bookstore.

"Hey Bells," Eric the guy who worked the register smiled as I walked into the shop.

"Hey Eric. Got anything new in since the last time I've been here?" I asked walking over to. the counter and resting my elbows on it.

"Well, it's been a while since you've been in so yeah!" He seemed excited. "Eh... just let me check," He started scrolling through his computer. "We've got that Blue Blood novella, Bloody Valentine book. You were wanting that, right?" He looked at me.

"Ohmigod, yes! What else?" I gasped intrigued, he pulled open the little door thing to let me in behind the counter to glance at his computer aswell.

"The Hunger Games, is also in and there are Alyson Noel books in aswell and that vampire diaries thing and the host." He said scrolling through his list. "And that list you gave me with all the books you wanted, I've shortened it but I got most of them and since your the best customer we've got you can use my employ discount." He handed me the new and improved book list.

"Oh thank you soo much, Eric your the best." I got up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

I ran out from behind the counter and skipped off over to my favorite book section. I sighed with relief, I loved spending time in here. I pulled open my bag and started filling it with all the books from my list, along with some others. I checked out the price for all the books. 272.33 Dollars! No way could I afford that, not even with Eric's discount, maybe I could work out a payment scheme with him.

"Bella Bunny can I talk to you?" I froze when at the sound of Edward's voice behind me.

"Do you not remember me saying I wanted to browse on my own?" I asked harsly, refusing to turn around.

"I... I need to talk to you," He touched my arm lightly, turning me around to face him.

"About what?" I pulled my arm away from him and placing my hands on my hips.

"I relise you don't want to be with me in the way I'd like but for us to try and be friends." He looked me straight in the eye his words were the most sincere that I'd ever heard out of him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled at him. "Friends it sounds good."

He broke into an ear splitting grin. "That's great. I've decided we should ditch the other guys."

"Why?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Well, if we're gonna be friends we should spend some quality time together and this shopping mall is big enough to hide from them and we can do our own thing and I've turned my phone off and if all that fails...," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. "I've swiped Emmett's keys so we can head for the city centre."

"Well apart from the theft involved that's a great plan." I lifted up the two shopping bags I'd filled with books and held one of them out to him. "Will you carry this to the check out for me?"

He took both bags from me. "Woah, these are heavy, how are you gonna able to afford all these?" He asked as we slowly (because he was struggling under the weight of the books) made our way to the counter.

"I know a guy." I shrugged modestly.

"Bells, are you seriously buying all these books?" Eric's jaw dropped to the floor when Edward lifted the bags onto counter.

"Yep, but I can't afford them...," I trailed off. "But how much of a discount do you get?"

"Like 40% but I don't think it's enough...," He glaced up for the first time. "Bells, you got a new boyfriend?"

"No, a new friend. Eric Yorkie this is Edward Cullen and Edward this is Eric. He's been given me book adivce for years." I grinned.

"Hey man, how you doin'?" Edward shook Eric's hand.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Great," Edward grinned down at me.

"So Bells, I've added up the total and it's gonna be...," He let out a low whistle. "108.92 Dollars."

"That's with the discount?" I couldn't believe it. My book addiction was getting worse, like so many friends of mine liked to point out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Eric grimaced.

"I've got the money, but I need to get other stuff aswell." I sighed, clinging onto Edward's arm.

He looked down at me with a sad look in his eye. "Oh, cheer up, Bella Bunny, I'll put the books on my card."

I took a step back but held onto his arm. "Are serious?"

"Yes, of course. This is our special friendship day and I want to do this for you." He reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet and hand Eric his mastercard.

"Oh Edward! Your the best!" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Is that how you thank all your friends?" He questioned slinging his arm around me and pulling me into his side in an affectionate bear hug.

"Yep." I winked at Eric.

Eric packed all the books back into my shopping backs, and handed them back to Edward. "Thanks for shopping at Barnes & Nobles. I probably won't see you again for oh, about 2 months?" Eric joked.

"Don't count on it." I called as Edward took hold of my elbow and dragged me out of the store. "Where we going now?"

"Tiffany's," He dragged me toward the stairs.

"The jewllery store? You are gay," I muttered as he dragged me.

"Rose may not throw you off the top floor but I will when we get up there." He pulled me on to the first floor, and kept going up the next flight of stairs.

"Eh, genius, the jewllery store is on the middle floor." I pulled him back and we nearly fell down the stairs.

"I didn't know that but we're gonna start on the third floor and stick to the stairs to avoid the gang." He grinned pulling me up to the top floor.

"Okay well, where are we going now?" I asked linking my arm into his and letting him pull me around.

"Asha?" He grinned wickedly.

"So your gay and a goth?" I joked.

He pulled me away from the store and dragged me to the little bridge that you crossed he put down the shopping bags filled with books and picked me up and cradled me to his chest. "Care to rephrase your statement?" He asked.

"Emm... No I love cuddles." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, hey I've got a pain in my back could you let go of my neck?" He winced with pain.

"Oh, sorry," I pulled my arms back and expected him to put me back on the ground, but instead he lifted me higher and held me out over the railing, if he tipped his arms even the slightest bit I'd fall to my death. I start to scream. "EDWARD! EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay," He started to tip his arms, till I let out a lung bursting scream.

"Please, just bring me back over the rail," I begged. I was terrified. I thought he was going to kill me.

"What do you say?" He smiled.

"Your not gay!" I screeched, which cause lots of old people to stare but I didn't care, I didn't want to die.

"That's great news." He pulled me back in and held me against his chest and I clung to him terrified, I didn't want to let go.

"You jerk!" I screeched, still clinging to him. "You could have killed me!"

"I did warn you." He smirked. He picked up the bags with one hand and held me with the other. "Are you gonna get down?"

"No. You scared the shit out of me so for that you can carry me for the whole day." I giggled, cuddling into his chest. "Now bring those bags down to the jeep, there slowing us down."

He moved quickly to the elevator, supporting my weight easily, I slung my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I loved this closeness, I felt at ease being close to him.

The rest of the day was fantastic. We went to Asha, and bought lots of diffrent clothes (just for fun) Edward put them all on his card we went to all shops on the top floor then made our way around the middle. He bought me jewllery and clothes and he carried me around all day along with my bags, he was so strong, and we made our way through the ground floor. Edward even got guy to draw a characture of us. It was really funny. Me wrapped around Edward, while he sagged under the weight of me and my shopping bags, he was also given a t-shirt that said 'pack mull'. I burst into a fit of uncontrolable giggles. We got two one for me and one for him.

By the time we got back to the car the gang were pretty pissed.

"Where the hell have you been!" Emmett yelled, run towards us, and grabbing the keys out of Edward's out streched hand.

"Chill man, we just went on a little shopping trip," He grinned at me.

"Just put my cousin down and get in the car." Emmett gumbled stalking over to the car.

"Thanks for today, it was fun." I grinned at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran over to Rosalie.

"What the hell was all that about?" She whipered.

"We're ... Friends."

* * *

**One review is heartbreaking but thanks to emochick920 who took the time to review.**

**If I get ALOT more reviews I could have the next chapter up by later tonight/tomorrow morning.**

**Soooo Please review. xx**


	5. Party

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend/Unofficial Beta Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Party

I spent Friday curled up with one of the books that Edward had bought me. It wasn't a bad book, I thought as I finished the last page of 'Lock and Key' by Sarah Dessen. The guy in that was called Nate, and he was annoyingly similar to Edward. I smiled and rested my head back against the wall, until I felt a buzzing coming from the other side. I quickly crawled to the end on the bed and looked at the wall, trying to locate the source of the buzzing. It must have been Emmett playing music or something, I decided, as I went back to the top of the bed.

Suddenly, an electric drill came through the wall, not two inchs from my head. I started to scream hysterically.

Emmett came running in from his room. "Oh! Sorry... Did I get you?"

Heated anger swept through me. "No, You didn't Get me! It's an electric drill! You Get me, you Kill me!" I screeched.

"Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

Before I could responed to that Edward came in. "Woah, this is the second time in two days you nearly died. Wanna go for a third?"

I smiled slightly despite myself. "I wasn't planning on the second."

Edward glanced around 'my' room and probably noticed that in every corner of the room was filled with books. "Woah, it looks like a bookshop threw up in here!"

"It's your fault the room looks like this, it's also your fault that that my dad promised her a bookcase which he says I have to build so guess who gets to help me?" Emmett smirked at him.

"Rosalie?" He turned his voice down to a whisper. "Although I'm not sure how much work would get done."

Emmett was about ready to punch him. "Hurry it up in here chuckles, we've got to finish putting up my C.D shelf, then we gotta get started on the princess' bookcase." Emmett stalked out of the room.

"Be seein' ya, Matilda." He laughed and followed Emmett.

Oh, they were idiots. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed and chose another book.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
your jobs a joke, your broke, your lovelife's D.O.A.  
It's like your always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, week, month or even your year, but,  
I'll be there for you,  
when the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Coz your there for me too._

What the hell? I must have dozed off. I opened my eyes sleepily and reached out for my phone which was blaring Rosalie's ringtone, 'I'll be there for you' the friends theme tune.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Where are you?" Rosalie shouted down the one phone.

"I was asleep. Why?"

"There's a party at Jake's place, Emmett and Edward are here, I'm sending Edward to get you now." She called for Edward. "Go get Bells," I heard her whisper to him.

"Rose, I'm not dressed, and we have to get up early tomorrow to go with Esme, to get more pens and stuff." I muttered rolling onto my back and covering my eyes with my arm.

"Come on, it's only nine and it'll be over at midnight or so...," She trailed off. "Just throw on a pair of skinny jeans, a top and some ballet flats and be waiting for Edward, he's taking Emmett's jeep."

Before I could answer she's hung up. Right then, so this party wasn't optional. I sighed and got off the bed and walked into the wardrobe. I found a black mini skirt I hadn't worn in over a year, a purple top to match and some black ballet flats.

"Bella, Edward is hear to bring you to study at Rosalie's," Esme called up the stairs.

"I'm just getting dressed, I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back.

I ran over to the dresser and put on my black eyeliner, and ran some clear gloss over my lips and quickly grabbed my small purse up off the desk and sprinted down the stairs.

Esme raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A little much for a study session."

"Nah." I waved off the comment. "This is how we make studying fun. Where's Edward?"

"He's sitting in the jeep. Are you coming home tonight or are you staying at Rosalie's?" She sounded concerned.

"I'll see if I can get a lift home." I reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

I ran out the door before she could stop me. I glaced around till I saw Emmett's jeep sitting idly on the curb, and Edward resting his elbows on the hood with his back to me. He was wearing loose fitting jeans, that hung loosly on his hips, and a black t-shirt, and his hi tops.

I snuck up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. His back straightened and he fell back against my chest. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well, this is reality so eh, that sexy smurf?" He turned around to face me, grinning, his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Nope, just plain old Bella Bunny." I grinned, I used his nickname for me.

"Haha, I knew that would catch on!" He smiled, taking me by the elbow and opening the passenger door. "Hurry up, Bella Bunny. I promised Rose I'd make a speed delivery."

I pretended to be upset and pouted. "I was hoping we do something before we went over to Rose's,"

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? What?"

I smiled flirtatiously. "Dunno, there's a bar in the Pacific Place,"

"Nice try, your not old enough to drink." He got into the car and started the engine. "But I tell you what, how would you feel about crashing my sister's eighteenth?"

"So it's your sister's birthday and you are actually planning on going to Jake's party?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's thowing lame Eclipse themed birthday, it sounded bad so I decided to skip it." He shrugged. "Perhaps I should put in an appearance."

"Rosalie and I always wanted to have a party like that for our birthdays or our graduation." I sighed. Knowing it would never happen.

"Well, you can still do it, you may not be the first but you sure as hell won't be the last." He smiled reasurringly.

"No, it's not that, It's just... Well, I can't exactly afford it." I admitted starring down at my hands.

"Oh, were you wanting to have it for your eighteenth?" He asked turning a corner and heading for the city centre.

"Any birthday really, maybe my next birthday,"

"When's your birthday?" He smiled.

"September, Rose, Jazz and probably even Emmett are heading down to Forks to spend time with my Dad." I was silent for a few moments. "Hey my dad told me to bring my friends and me and you are friends now so, do you wanna come. We're staying with my Uncle Billy." Ohmigod what was I saying? There was no way he could meet my psychotic uncle Michael.

"Oh, that's very nice of you. Thanks." He grinned pulling into the garage of an apartment block.

"She lives here!" My jaw dropped, this was the most expesive apartment block in town.

"Yeah, she rents the pent house with her boyfriend. The dude's a freak though he acts like he's Damon Salvatore or something." He shook his head and got out of the car and opened the passenger side for me.

"Really? And how do you know who he is?" I raised an eyebrow and linked my arm into his.

"I've read the books and I've seen the show. Purely out of curiosity." We stepped into the elevator where it was playing some crappy cheesy elevator music.

"Mmm-hmm, sure. Did you know Damon's my favorite character?" I laughed.

"He is... Hmm...," He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. "Maybe I should act more like him."

"No," I turned around to face him. "I was reading this book and the guy in it was a bit like you, and I loved him, so don't change."

"You loved him?" He smiled smugly at me.

I blushed and looked away. "As a person."

"I know what you really meant." He said as the elevator came to a stop, and we got out.

"EDWARD!" A young girl not much younger than Edward and I ran over screaming with joy. She held out her arms and developed him in a hug. She had short spiky black hair and was really thin, and very short.

"Bella Bunny, this is my sister Alice." He choked out while being squeezed to death.

Alice released Edward down and looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Alice this is my friend Isabella," I glared dangeously at him. "But before she kills me, you can call her Bella, Bells or my personal favorite Bella Bunny."

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you." She gave me a hug. "So Edward is this your girlfriend?" She was grinning widely. "It's been ages since you've had a girlfriend!"

Again before Edward could answer I jumped in. "Actually, Alice, I am Edward's girlfriend." I wound my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and looked at me curiously. "You are?"

I pretended to laugh. "Don't be so shy, she's your sister she had to find out sometime." I leaned closer to his ear and whispered in it. "Just go with it."

"Okay baby, it's good she knows." He grinned.

"Hmm, Don't think I believe you." She tapped a finger to her chin, but was smiling a knowing smile.

"That's tough for you," Edward said taking my hand in his. "'Coz before we got out of the elevator Bella Bunny told me she loved me." Alice's jaw nearly hit the floor and my face flushed beetroot red.

_"So no one told you_," _I picked my phone out of my bag as I heard Rosalie's ringtone. I held up a finger telling them to give me a minute. "Rose, what do you want?"

"Where are you? Everyone is asking for you and like I'm bored." Rosalie whined down the phone.

"Edward and I stopped at his sister's eighteenth. Oh you'd love it, Rose. It's eclipse themed." I grinned at Edward.

"Not the point, I trusted him to make a speedy delivery." She grumbled.

"Wanna talk to him?" I asked walking back toward Edward and Alice.

"Put that S.O.B on the phone!" She screamed at me.

I shook my head and started laughing. "Edward, it's Rose. She said something about killing you for not making a speedy delivery." I handed him the phone and he walked away.

"Gee, how many girlfriends does he have?" Alice grumbled.

"One. That's just Rosalie, my friend, she's freaking out at him 'coz there's a party at our friend's house but Edward and I stopped here first." I explained to her.

She stared at me for several moments. "Ya know, I don't believe for one second that your dating my brother."

"Believe what ya want." I shrugged. "It's true."

"Bella Bunny, Rose wants to know when are we gonna get over to the party." Edward asked coming back towards us.

"When every you want, Babe." I winked at him. Throwing in the babe for his sister's benefit.

He grinned wickedly at me. "We may not go to either, if you catch my drift."

Alice help up both hands and took a step back. "T.M.I! I don't want to know about my older brother's relations!" She quickly turned on her heels and made a bee-line for a guy in a leader jacket standing by the bar.

"Ha!" I clapped my hands together with joy. "Worked like a charm!"

"You don't have to keep pretending to be my girlfriend if you don't want to." he stared at the ground.

"Nah, it's fun." I wrapped my arms around his waist and started kissing his neck. He tilted his head back and practically melted in my arms.

"Wanna talk to Rosalie?" He asked suddenly, holding up the phone.

I lifted my head from his neck and looked at him. "No, tell her we'll be there in an hour or two."

He grinned at me. "Why so long?"

"Well, I like to see a performance through and give my public what they want." I winked and walked towards the bar, shaking my hip the whole way there.

By the time I'd finally conviced the bartender that I was old enough to drink, a good fifteen minutes had passed, and I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

As I elbowed my way through the crowds, I saw him sitting at in a booth with Alice and that dude in a leather jacket. I quickly ducked and weaved my way through the people and plopped down beside Edward.

"Hey Baby," He grinned, draping his arm over my shoulder. "You remember my sister." He pointed a Alice.

"Yeah I do. Hi again." I gave her a small wave.

"Bells, this is my boyfriend Alec." She grinned, snuggling close to the guy in the leather jacket.

"Alec, nice to meet you." I held up my drink in a solute to him.

"Hey," He smile at me like a chesire cat. Very Damon Salvatore. I could see why Alice liked him.

"Edward," Alice whined. "Dance with me, it's my birthday."

"I don't see_," Before he could finish arguing with his sister he was being yanked out of the booth and being pulled onto the dance floor.

"Well, Bella, you care to dance?" Alec held out a hand to me.

"Sure," I smiled taking it and heading for the dance floor.

We started to sway back and forth as we danced to 'Go all the way into the twilight' of the Twilight soundtrack.

"So Alice really likes twlight then?" I asked, mostly because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I guess." He sounded in diffrent. "So how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, going on seventeen in September. How old are you?"

He took one hand off the small of my back and reached into his back pocket. "Call me when your seventeen," He slipped the card into my bag.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, I can't do anything now, without going to jail." He smirked at me and raked his eyes over me.

I looked around the room desperatly searching for Edward. Eventually I caught his eye and pleaded with him to save me.

He quickly dashed through the crowd and elbowed Alec out of the way. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No, go ahead." Alec muttered, then turned to look at me. "Remember what I said." He stalked off across to the bar.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "That guy is a freak. He told me to call him when I turn seventeen, so he won't go to jail."

"He said what?" I felt Edward bubbling up with anger.

"Calm down, it's okay now." I squeezed his shoulders and pressed harder into his chest. I felt his nose skin of the top of my hair. "Did you just sniff my hair?" I laughed.

"Perhaps I did." I knew that at that moment he was grinning.

I lifted my head look at him, his green eyes bright with joy. "This is our song." I grinned.

"We have a song?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, 'Neutron Star Collision. It's the song playing now,"

"Really? I always assumed our song was the song I was listening to the day you moved in." He started to sweep me around the room.

"It's not 'coz I couldn't hear it, but out of intrest what was it, so we can have a back up." I replied giddily, as we twirled around the room.

"I'm only me when I'm with you,' By Taylor Swift."

"Edward, now don't throw me off the balcony, but are you sure your not gay?" I laughed. (Seriously hoping he'd say no.)

"Stop saying that, I'm not. Ally put it on my ipod." He grumbled.

"Edward, I'm glad." I smiled, resting my head lightly against his rock hard chest, until he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his. He slowly, pressed his lips to mine and ran his tounge alone my lips. I gently parted mine and felt his tounge lap with mine, in a sweet rhythm with mine. I felt him moan into my mouth and grip the small of my back tighter. I laughed, and gripped his head closer to mine. He pushed me back against the wall, and pulled my leg up to his hip.

I teasingly bit his lip, he moaned again. "You drive me crazy,"

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" I laughed, when he started kissing my neck.

He sighed and suddenly his tone was serious. "I don't know." He slapped a hand against the wall behind me and stared me in the eyes. "Isabella, I can't keep doing this. I don't want to pretend anymore."

I laughed nervously. "Your getting very serious all of a sudden, you didn't call me, Bella Bunny."

"Bella Bunny, I love you. Would you please consider going out with me?" His face was a completly sincere, and it reminded me of how much I loved being with him.

I grinned at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Was that a yes?" He asked.

"No," I smiled, at him.

"Well, then, was that a no?" A look of disappointment filled his face.

"No," I laughed at his confused expression. I bit my bottom lip and thought. Could Edward give me what I wanted? "Okay, I'll think 'bout it... but for now... can't we just have fun?"

"So you will go out with me?" He looked like a child who had all his christmases come at once.

"Maybe, but lets just enjoy tonight before getting all serious." I begged. "Let's just stay here, tell Rose to come here."

He ignored my pleas and started kissing me again, pushing me back against the wall. "Your amazing," He breathed into my mouth.

I pulled my head back. "You go get me a drink, I'm gonna call Rosalie." I laughed and went into the bathroom.

Rosalie picked up on the second ring. "Hello? Where the hell are you?"

"Look forget your party, come to Alice's," I said, while reapplying my lipgloss, which thanks to Edward was completly wiped off.

"Who?" She sounded impaitent.

"Edward's sister. Please it's important," I whined.

"Okay fine, some of us will take a taxi." She hung up.

"Yeah, nice taking you, too," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

I walked out of the bathroom, and over to the booth where Edward was sitting alone. "Hey, how goes it?"

"Got you a vodka and coke." He started kissing my neck, he smelled of aftershave and budweiser.

"What?" I faked horror. "Thought I was to young to drink."

"Ah but we're celebrating, and I only said that when you were my friend, now your my girlfriend and I'll give you anything I want." He pushed me back down against the seat and there was no more talking.

I think Edward was getting a little carried away. Calling me his girlfriend? Was I leading him on?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**So please keep it up! The more reviews the quicker I can get the next chapter up :)**

**So please please review! x**


	6. Love Unreturned

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/ Awesome Best Friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx **

* * *

Chapter 6. Love unreturned.

"God! Do you know how hard it was for me to get over here? Emmett is so drunk he can't drive and apparently there are no taxis at one o clock in the morning in Seattle!" Rosalie complained when she finally arrived at Alice's birthday party.

"Maybe 'coz have the county is out on a Friday!" God, I was sick of her whining! I had to talk to her and she wouldn't shut up!

"Okay, So what is sooo important that I had to leave a perfectly good party and come all the way across town to here?" She asked finally, while propping her head up with her hand.

"Well, Edward asked me to be his girlfriend." I sighed, feeling as if I where about to cry but that could have been a result of all the vodka intake.

"God, that's so 1950's." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is I'm going out with James and he knows everything about me and still loves me but Edward... It's new and I don't think I could trust it." It felt great to unburden myself onto someone else, even if the listener was my half drunk best friend.

"Look, James is with you because your self-esteem is so low, that you think he's the perfect guy, you think there's no-one better and he knows it and he abuses it... But Edward... He's a good guy Bells... And James... He was good for a laugh... Good for a fling but come on! You can't really see it going anywhere can you?" Rose was blunt when she drank.

"Six months is not a fling! It's a commitment!" I cried, a little too loudly.

"Don't even! That's not a commitment! You're just... Afriad! You're afraid of something deeper! Something more! Dump that loser and give Edward a chance!" She took the last swig of her blue WKD, and motioned to Emmett at the bar to bring her another.

"What would you do if someone told you Emmett was a loser and to dump him for someone you weren't sure you could count on?"

"Emmett isn't a druggie and I'm your best friend... If you can't trust my judgement on Edward, who can you trust?"

"There's more to James then being a druggie... He's sweet and caring... and..." What else was there to James?

"Look! Stop arguing with me! What good is having a heart if you don't use it? Take Edward and never let him go!" With that she jumped to her feet and dashed over to the bar to see what was keeping Emmett.

I loved Edward to pieces... But love wasn't enough to keep a realationship going. My parents where my example of this. They were madly in love, got married, had my brother, then two years later me, and when I was ten my mother ran out on my dad and us. One flake and the relationship crumbles to the ground. Love is not a steady foundation to build.

I picked my purse up off the seat beside me and got out of the booth and started heading towards the double doors, leading to the elevator.

"Where ya going, Bella Bunny?" Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I... I'm feeling tired... That's all." I lied, I needed to get away from him before I started to cry.

"But Emmett and Rosalie just got here. You not wanna have a chat first?" He asked, kissing me softly on the neck.

Rosalie's words rang through my mind. _'What good is having a heart if you don't use it?' _My heart was rock hard and dead set against accepting Edward's love, but just because my heart was stone... Didn't mean it couldn't shatter... Did it matter how hard I tried to lock it up?

"Okay... One more drink." I warned. "But that's it. Then, we're going home."

"What ever you want baby." He took my hand and lead me back to the booth.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Emmett asked, when we sat across from him and Rose.

"What do you mean?" I quuestioned wearily.

"Are you going out or what? It's so frickin' weird." He shook his head.

"Well... We're taking things slow." Edward told him.

"Emmett, we're not really doing anything." I quickly put in. "I mean... We're having... Fun."

"Will you all shut up?" Alice grumbled from beside Jasper. They had been making out ever sice he arrived... I'm guessing Alec was going bye bye.

"You're having fun?" He repeated slowly. "Look Edward, usually I'd be the first to applaude you for not getting into a serious realtionship and just being in it for the special benifits... But it's my cousin... and she's only sixteen."

"Emmett! You're not even that much older! You're only twenty-one!" I fumed furiously. Why was I being treated like a child?

. "Bells, you're like my little sister. I'd be in bits if you got hurt. That's why this 'Fun' thing has got me so freaked.'

"Well don't. I'm not a child. I want to live life and a fun realationship no strings attached is good for me." I told him firmly.

I saw Edward's face waver for a moment. What was wrong with him? I know he wanted more, but I still hadn't broken up with James.

"Live life... Or you know live in a little bubble and have your heart locked away from the one person that could actually be trusted with it." Rose muttered while sipping from her bottle.

"Shut up, Rose." I grumbled and gave her a swift kick in the leg.

"Just think about it, alright?" She insisted.

"What're you two talking about?" Edward asked. He sounded confused. I was even more confused than he was. Everyone else seemed to have a better incite to what was going on between Edward and I.

"Nothing. Rose and I are just picking up a previous conversation. Rose made the good arguement and I disagree." I shrugged.

"Yes but I am right!" She persisted, slamming her bottle back down on the table.

"Okay... If you aren't going to be quite, we're going to my room." Alice jumped up and pulled Jasper through the crowds.

"Look babe your a little bit drunk... Maybe we should go home_"

"No! C'mon Bella! Take the leap! Go for it!" She was yelling now.

"Rose, go home. I'll pick you up in the morning for shopping." I grumbled, taking another sip of my drink.

"C'mon babe, let's get you home." Emmett coaxed, removing her from her seat.

"Bella, please think about what I said." She begged as he pulled her by the waist away from the table.

I nodded once and refused to look at her as she was carted out off the party.

"What the hell was that all about?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing. She's drunk and confused that's all." I muttered finishing off the last of my drink. "C'mon let's go. Esme will freak if I don't go home."

"You're drunk. I'm not sending you home like this." He shook his head.

"I'm not drunk. Unlike Rose I can hold my drink. At best I'm tipsy." Even as I said it I wasn't even sure if I could walk straight.

"Isabella, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up his hand infront of me, but all I could see was a flesh colored blob.

"Three?"

"Nope. C'mon let's get you back to my place." He took my hand and helped me out of my seat.

Edward was a good guy. Usually after a night out, I had to help James get home. I'd never had anyone help me. Not a guy anyway. Maybe Edward would be okay...

"You're really pretty." I mused, stroking his rough jaw.

"Thanks. You too." He muttered, while trying to hold me up and press the elevator button aswell.

"I love you Edward." The words were out so fast, my brain which was being slowed down by the vodka, couldn't think them through first.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, holding my face up to meet his.

"I... I'm not sure." I suddenly felt very tired. I had to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Definatly drunk." He nodded. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Edward, I may be tipsy but... C'mon I can sober up quickly. Just get me some coffee." I murmured, but when the elevator door opened, I stumbled out and almost fell to the floor until Edward caught hold of me.

"I think you just need some sleep. C'mon lets go." He wrapped me in his arms protectively.

"Edward, you're soo sweet. Why can't you get a girlfriend?" He didn't reply he just helped me stumble out into the streets. "God, I freezing!"

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You wait here. I'm gonna go get a taxi."

I fell backwards and rested my clammy head against the cool cement of the buliding. When suddenly, I saw James stumbling up the road.

"James!" I yelled out. The loudness hurt my head.

"Hello, Bell!" He grinned lazily as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you were in Port Angeles?" I made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, well, those friends I went down to surprise were out of town so I decided to house sit for 'em. Which was lovely. 'Til they came home last night. I don't know what all the screaming was about, I was the one in the bleedin' tub!"

I felt myself sober up. I wasn't talking with Edward anymore. I was back with my bumbling, blind drunk boyfriend, who was more than likely perfect for me.

"How're you getting home?" I sighed heavily.

"I was gonna just slip on up to the pub." He nodded up the road.

"C'mon. I'll take you home." I unwrapped myself from his arms and took hold of his hand like a child.

"Wait... Come here." He pulled me back towards him and kissed me softly on the lips in his sloppy kind of way. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Maybe." I teased. "Come on." I pulled him up the street.

Just as we were about to get into the taxi, I saw Edward staring at us. His face filled with pain. He finally understood that, I wasn't able to return his love... But he couldn't understand why.

* * *

**So please please review :) thank you xx**


	7. Broken Boy

**I don't own twilight. Dedicated to my Ninja/Princess/Best Friend Maddie :) Fabulous artist and viola player. Good Luck in your exams. Wish you all the best :) xx**

**My Rosalie xx **

* * *

Chapter 7

The broken boy.

_"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. If you don't want to be with Edward, that's okay. Your heart isn't made of stone. I'm so sorry. Please please please call me back as soon as you get this message. Love, Rose." _ I sighed as I listened to the last of several messages left on my phone this morning.

I knew she hadn't meant what she said last night... Actually last night was kind of blurred... Everything except the look in Edward's eyes when I'd left with James. I felt horrible knowing I'd caused that look on his face. Knowing that because of me... He was hurting.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emmett demanded, when I got out of the taxi at Aunt Esme's.

"I spent the night at Jmaes'." I grumbled pushing past him.

"What did you do?" He pestered as he followed me inside the house out to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "We had fun."

"Fun? What else did you do that you consider 'Fun'?"

"Well... We kissed...Alot... With tongue... He felt me up a little bit... Then we slept together! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I was freaking out at him. Why was he prying into my personal life?

"You what?" He was furious now... We were long past mad. "I thought you were with Edward... Why are you sleeping with another guy?"

"Me and Edward was all pretend for his sister! And this wouldn't be the first time I've slept with James! Or any guy for that matter!"

"When did you turn into such a sluty little bitch?" He asked venomously.

I flinched a bit. His words hurt. Of all the bad things people had said to me... This was the worst. It was worse because Emmett was the one person who was never suposed to say this kinda thing to me. He was the only one since my Mom left that I felt I could trust. The one who would always believe in me. I guess I was wrong. Everyone lets you down...

"I've always been this way. I chose to live life my way. I'm a bitch because my heart is made of stone... Haven't you heard?" I hissed.

"Do you know what I had to go through last night? I had to help your best friend home, who was crying by the way. Saying how sorry she was for shouting at you. When I finally got home, I found Edward sitting on my door step. He was waiting for you... He was in bits... This will totally ruin him but he was even crying. Now why the hell would you do that?"

"Do what? Rosalie shouted at me!" I was getting really annoyed now.

"I mean to Edward."

"So? I went home with my boyfriend. Edward's a big boy... I think he got home okay without me."

"That's not what I meant." He shrugged past me and out of the room.

**~OoOo~**

I decided that Edward deserved an apology from me. I owed him that much. I'd lead him on.

I suddenly saw Emmett going by the door. "Em, is Edward coming over?"

"No."

"Where ya going?" I persisted.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"I'm going over to Edward's." He tried to walk past me but I stood in his way.

"Can I come?"

He sighed heavily. "Look Bella, Nate's a really proud guy and... You kinda led him on... That cut him real deep."

"But_"

"I don't care about what happened. I just think it would be for the best if you left Edward alone." With that he stormed past me and out the front door.

Leave him alone? He was the one who had read far too much into our realationship. We agreed... Just to be friend. He had even suggested it. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about being his girlfriend. but then again... I had wanted to apologise.

Now they were the ones getting on my nerves. I'd stepped up and admitted I was wrong and I wanted to apologise to Edward, but Emmett won't let me. Okay right, that's it I don't need Emmett's permission to apologise.

I stomped down the stairs and grabbed my coat off the stairs, went out and slammed the front door behind me. I hopped the fence, a lot less graceful than Edward had the day I'd moved in. I marched up to his front door and started banging on it.

There was no answer. Fine Edward, don't answer the door, I thought viciously as I ground my teeth together and stormed around the back of the house. He had rose trellaces running up as far as the roof. Excellent, It was as if he knew I'd need to break in.

I tested it and it seemed sturdy enough. I climbed up carefully and stepped onto the roof. I tapped on the window with the curtains pulled.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Emmett shrieking. Obviously he was easily frightened.

I heard someone mutter a reply but I couldn't make out the words.

The curtains flew open suddenly and I saw Emmett standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Bella? What the hell!" He shouted angrily.

Edward turned his head to look slowly at the window. His eyes showing such sadness. They were red and bloodshot and his face was a mix of shock, pain and sadness. He was a complete and utter mess.

"Can I come in?" I asked, feeling a little silly now that I was actually here. It had gone so much better in my head.

"For godsake Bella! I told you not to come over here! Why don't you ever listen to me!"

"Well, when you called me 'a sluty little bitch' I just stop caring about what you said!" I yelled. I was just about ready to give him a good slap.

"Look what you've done to him!" He jabbed a finger in Edward's direction. "He is in bits and it's all your fault!"

"He knew I had a boyfriend! He let himself believe something that wasn't real! It's his own fault!"

"No, it's not!" He screamed.

"Will you both shut up!" Edward yelled.

The sound of his voice scared me. There was so much anger in his voice. It didn't belong to him. So much anger didn't belong in such a gentle boy. It startled me so much that I nearly fell off the roof.

Edward shot off the bed like a bat out of hell, flung open the window and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the room where I landed on top of him on the floor.

We lay there for a moment. Neither one of us moving. Up close he still seemed like the same old Edward. He smelled still faintly like lynx and that hint of something else I couldn't quite place. It could only be described as Edward's own personal scent. His hair was shaggy and his eyes were bright green but the redness detracted from their beauty.

"Are you gonna get off me?" He hissed venomously.

"Sorry." I pulled myself up off the floor and sunk against the wall. This so wasn't like me. I usually stood up for myself. Why back down now?

"What do you want?" He asked, when he sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you for saving me." Well, it was a good place to start. If he hadn't of caught me I would've fell to my death.

"You climbed up on my roof and nearly fell off... Just to thank me for saving from something that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of come over here in the first place?" He asked, while taking a swig from a bottle. Was he seriously drinking? How could he possibly be that upset? He barely knew me.

"No... I came over to apologise... About last night. I should have told you I was leaving. I'm really sorry." I was struggling to find the right words.

"Oh ya, that's why I'm depressed because you didn't say goodbye." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well, look you knew the deal! We're just friends. You are the one who came looking for that!" I was yelling now. Edward had that effect on me. He could wind me up better than any other guy in this world.

"No Bella, I didn't! I asked you out and you said yes! You even told Emmett and Rosalie!"

"No, I said I'd think about it. We were just having some fun. That's all. When I'm drunk I get a little bit flirty. Ask anyone. Even Jazz." I spoke in a gentler voice now.

"But you said yes!" He screamed.

"No, I honestly didn't. I said maybe. I mean I was caught up in the moment... But I've been with James for six months... That's nearly a year... I can't just throw that away and risk everything."

"You think I'm a risk?"

"No... I'm just... Cautious." I said the words slowly. Trying to sound them out. "I don't usually stay with someone very long... You'd just get hurt."

"Your just a cold heartless bitch!" He yelled bitterly.

I felt tears springing in my eyes. "Edward, that was one of the worst things you've ever said to me."

"Ya well. If we're done here could you get out?" He finished off his bottle and threw it against the wall near my head.

"Edward... What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Edward... Maybe you should calm down." Emmett took a step forward, where he'd been standing silently.

"Isabella, get out of my room, my house, my fucking life!" He screamed, jumped off the bed and punched his fist into a wall.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try!" I stomped out of his room slamming the door behind me.

I left the broken bitter twisted boy alone. I was done. I had tried to apologise but now I was finished with him and finished with trying to have a friendship with him.

* * *

**I promise Edward and Bella will work things out... soon enough... and there is a twist coming up so please please keep reading and keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll get the next chapter up xx**


	8. No foundation lasts

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my Ninja/princess/best friend Maddie. xx My Rosalie. xx**

* * *

Chapter 8.

No foundation lasts.

Months pasted with me seeing Edward. I didn't speak about him and no one else did either. Every night after dinner Emmett disappeared for hours at a time... I knew where he was but I could never go with him... Despite everything I really did miss Edward.

"So Bella, you've been back in school a month how is that going?" Esme asked on night during dinner.

"Okay." There really wasn't much point in telling her I was failing everything except for art.

Her and Carlisle exchanged a look. "Get much homework this weekend?" He asked.

"Nope."

My one word answers were really starting to piss them off. I'd been a bitch to everyone since my big fight with Edward.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Valerie asked for about a millionth time this month.

"Nope. Everything is fine." I smiled with forced politeness.

They exchanged another look of concern. It was getting a little annoying.

"Edward hasn't been by in a while, How is he?" Carlisle asked me.

The mention of Edward's name made me flinch. Carlisle wouldn't be my favorite for much longer if he brought him up again.

"Edward's doing fine dad." Emmett added when he saw the look of distress on my face. At least he still had my back. More than I thought he had in the beginning.

"Esme, can I go out with Rose and Jazz tonight?" I asked, while wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Oh, we're just gonna hang around... Probably at Rose's..." I trailed off, not wanting to giveaway to many details to my wherabouts. There was no need for Esme to know we were going to our usual haunt in the park where we went every night usually without her permission.

"Sure, go ahead." Carlisle nodded and rose from the table.

Esme looked warily at me, got up and headed for the kitchen following Carlisle.

I decided to go get changed before they changed their minds and said no. Before I could make a swift exit Emmett caught hold of my arm.

"Where're you really going?" He hissed.

"Out... But Rosalie will be there so you coming?" I decided to try to be nicer to him.

"Who else will be there?" He was getting really annoyed now.

"I told you Rose, Jazz, Alice and probably James and his friends." I shrugged.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Just hang out."

"While smoking pot." He whispered venomously. "And drinking. Why the hell are you throwing your life down the gutter?"

"So I like to go out and have a few drink, it's no big deal... And it's not just me... Your girlfriend is worse." That was mean. Rosalie was my best friend, and at least she could keep her grades up.

"You go out then, but don't come looking for me when this doesn't work out your way, you spoiled little bitch." He let go of my arm and stormed out, slamming the front door behind him.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"He's just stormed out of the buliding!" I called back.

I heard her sighing heavily. I knew she couldn't understand why everyone was so tense in her house lately, but damned if I'd be the one to explain it to her.

I stammed up the stairs, and ran straight for my wardrobe. I changed out of the fancy clothes that I'd wore to dinner and into a pair of jeans, a character tee, one of James' hoodies that he gave me because he wouldn't wear them anymore and my black converse. Then, I quickly disappeared out of the house.

"Hey baby." James murmured when he saw me strolling across the park towards him.

"Hey." I ran over and into his arms. I normally never did this but fighting with Emmett always made me sad and I need someone to comfort me.

He started to kiss me sloppily like he always did... But tonight that wasn't enough. I pushed him back on the bench and kissed harder, faster. Trying to find something, to feel something, to feel anything.

"Woah, woah, calm down." He laughed loudly, pulling around into a sitting position in his lap.

I noticed for the first time since my arrival that Jake, Laurent, Jazz and Alice, where sitting on the bench oppisite us.

"That must be the best greeting a guy has ever gotten." Jake muttered while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Where's Rose?" Jazz asked.

"Dunno. Emmett probably talked her out of coming because 'I'm throwing my life down the gutter'." I rolled my eyes.

"No actually I'm right here." We all spun around to see Rosalie standing beside us.

"Hey you made it!" I smiled brightly, glad Emmett hadn't stopped her from coming.

"Yup. What did I miss?" She dropped onto the bench beside me and James and picked up one of the bottles of WKD off the ground.

"Bells gave James the most warming welcome I've ever seen." Laurent laughed.

"Why aren't you with Em?" I asked, ignoring her disapproving glances.

"He's with Edward. God, I tried that one night, never again! He's such a downer lately!" She fumed. Could he still be that depressed?

"Right so what are we doing tonight?" Jazz asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since I'd arrived, because he had been far to busy cuddling with Alice.

"Drink til Bella looks hot!" Laurent shouted loudly.

"You watch your mouth!" James threatened.

"Sorry man. It was a joke." Laurent backed up. James had that effect on people. He scared them into doing things his way.

"I hear there is a party in some pub near the train station." Rosalie offered.

"Nah, too far to walk." I laughed and cuddled closer to James.

"I say we go." James announced.

"What? Why?"

"My mate live 'round there. Said I'd stop by later." He dropped a cigarette butt and ground it under his motorcycle boot.

"Wouldn't you rather go back to your place and have a little fun?" I teased, while running my fingers along his chest.

He looked at me with his glassy green eyes, he was sort of unfocused. "C'mon Bell. You Rose, Alice and Jazz have a few drinks and I'll go visit my friend and then we'll go back to my place."

"Fine. But I am not walking home tonight." I grumbled standing up.

"Don't worry. Your not going anywhere tonight." He slapped me on the ass and wrapped his sweaty hands around my waist.

"Bella, I don't feel so good." Rosalie sobbed beside me.

Of course she didn't feel good. She'd drank more vodka than I could count and smoking god knows what from some randomer she'd met in the bathroom.

"It's okay honey. We'll go home...I just need to reach James... Will you be okay for two minutes while I go look for him?" I asked, stroking her hair softly.

"Don't leave me!" She wailed.

I pressed my hand to her forehead. God she was burning up, what the hell was I gonna do?

"It's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." I waved Jazz over. "Will you sit with her? She's burning up and I need to get us a ride home."

"Sure no problem." He slid into the booth and took Rose in his arms. "It's okay Rose. Everything's okay." He whispered soothingly.

"Is she okay?" Alice slid in beside him.

I ran from the pub out into the bitter cool october winds. I pulled the jacket tighter around my body but it didn't help. I kept walking quickly past drunks and creepy old men.

"Hey love, you gotta light?" One called from the doorway off O Gorman's pub.

"Nope. Sorry." I quickly brushed him off and started to run again when I felt rain drops dripping down. It was absolutely leathering it.

When I reached the apartment block right beside the train station, I was shaking with the cold and was wet from head to two. A real storm was coming down, I could distantly hear the sound of thunder crashing.

This apartment building was horrible. The door didn't even close and the wall we all grubby and grimy. I felt dirty just standing here. I made my way hurredly up the stairs. I remembered James mumbling something to Jake about being in apartment twenty.

Room twenty out of them all seemed to be in the best shape of them all. The door was still on the hinges, it wasn't dity but it was still slightly ajar.

I debated with myself for a moment about wether it would be impolite to just barge in. Then again it was an emergency. I pushed the door open tentivly and found myself in a tiny pink sitting room. On the couch was James' leather jacket.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly.

Silence. Well, not exactly silence, I could hear sounds coming from the bedroom, no one had answered me.

I slowly made my way to the door. I felt sick. It's like I knew something horrible was about to happen but I couldn't stop myself from doing something that'd leave me shattered and broken beyond repair.

In the bedroom, I found James... With another girl.

"What the hell?" I yelled at the top of lungs.

"Bell, It's not what you think it is!" He scrambled quickly, trying to come up with excuses for himself.

"Oh it isn't what I think. So you're not sleeping with that slut waitress?" I screamed, my lungs about ready to burst. I could feel tears that I had to fight back. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him or her.

"Bell, Let's face it... We weren't exactly going anywhere long term... Your an amazing shag though...If your still intrested_"

"FUCK YOU I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" I shrieked like the banshee herself and stormed furiously out of the room.

"Awh c'mon Bell! Don't be like that!" I heard him clambering around behind but I ignored him and kept on going down the grimy corridor and around the stairwell. The thunder was crashing loudly outside.

"Christ, when did you learn to move so fast?" He was trampling after me, and grabbed onto my wrist.

"When I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me!" I spat, trying to shake myself free of him.

"Will you listen to me!" He was losing paitent with me and when James lost paitence it wasn't a good think,especially now that I'd be on the recieve end of it.

"Why? What could you possibly say to make this any better!"

"She was a fling...Nothing... You're the one!"

"A few minutes ago you said we weren't going anywhere long distance!" I shouted. Thunder and lightening was crashing outside the window behind James' head.

"Look, We might! How am I sposed to know!" He yelled exasperated.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping with that little tart?" I hissed.

He remained silent, just shuffling his boots against the floor kicking up dust.

"That long? Well then there isn't any going back. But why? Why would you sleep with another girl? Was I not good enough?" This question made me sound very weak. It took all my strenght not to ask if he loved me.

"You were great Bell. You were amazing. You just... You weren't available every night." He said it as if it made sense and I'm guessing to the male population it did make sense but all it did to me was piss me off.

"So, I wasn't able to be with you every night, and you felt the need to find a substatute? That's not a committed realationship. I don't even know what that is." I shook my head furiously.

"It was a slip up. Let's try again!" He pleaded.

"A slip up? You've been with her for months! Almost as long as you'd been with me. You cracked our foundation!"

"Fine what ever. I'm done." He grumbled in frustration and sauntered lazily back down the hallway.

I felt the tears rolling down my face as I quickly made my way out of the disgusting building and into the damp streets. It didn't matter who I chose. The guy who I'd been with for six months or the guy I'd just met they'd all let me down.

* * *

**So please please review :) thank you.**

**And please check out my other stories. Especially 'Trouble, Tiaras and Temptation'. Thank you xx**


	9. Hero

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/Best Friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Hero

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Go away." I started wiping furiously at my tears. I felt so foolish. Why was I even crying. James was just another guy.

"Bella what's wrong?" I felt his hand placed lightly on my shoulder, turning me around to look at him.

"Nothing. I've gotta get back to Rosalie. She's sick." Well, it wasn't completly a lie. I did have to get back. I just didn't exactly have a lift.

"Don't worry 'bout her. Emmett is with her. There taking her to hospital. What happened to you?" He started rubbing my arms.

"Why do you care? You told me to stay out of your life coz I'm a cold heartless bitch, remember?" I hissed, struggling free from him.

"Bella, don't be like that. I'm not so heartless I'd let you wander the streets this late at night on your own when your soaking wet and crying." He pulled me back and gave me a tender hug.

"I'm not crying. It's the rain." I grumbled, as we shuffled back up along the street.

"Sure. The rain." He helped me into his car and slammed the passanger door behind me.

I stared at him while he walked around the front of the car and getting into the drivers seat. He looked better than he had when I'd seen him a month ago. He was clean shaven, his eyes weren't blood shot but his hair was still all messy.

"What happened?" He asked again when we started driving through the main street.

"Thank you for picking me up." I sighed, hoping to distract him. I really didn't feel like reliving everything. Not now, not tonight.

"No problem. Now please tell what happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk 'bout it." I grumbled.

"Fine. So you want to go home?" He asked, dropping the subject.

"I can't. I was planning to spend the night at Rosalie's but that's out. I don't know where else I can go." I thought I was gonna start crying again.

He stayed silent for a long time. "You can stay with me."

"What about your parents?" I was struggling to keep back tears.

"Dad has some kind of big meeting and won't be there, and my mam lives in California."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I gasped. I was being so selfish. Going on and on about myself and he came from a broken home, but then again so did I. Maybe he knew me a little better than I had.

He waved me off. "Don't worry 'bout it."

We were silent for the rest of the ride to his house. The lights where off and the house was entirely covered in darkness.

"Edward, we haven't talked in a month. You said you hated me and you wanted me out of your life... Why are you helping me?" I asked while he was unlocking his front door.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I went through weeks think, convincing myself I hated you, you weren't worth it, I could do better. Then I saw you tonight. You were sad, and lonely and my heart felt a tug, and I knew I'd never be able to forget you."

"Well... I'm glad. I missed you." It's true I had.

He closed the door behind us and moved down the hallway. "Want something to eat?"

"No, I'm not very hungry. Do you have coffee?" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Probably. Though I've no milk." He warned as switched on the coffee maker.

"No problem. I just need to clear my head, and what does that better than a nice steaming mug of hot coffee?"

"Nothing I guess." He laughed slightly and busied himself with making coffee and a sandwich for himself. "You asked me a question. A question that touched a deep nerve in me."

Had it really been that bad? I guess the whole fight had been hard on him? Sure hadn't I seen the proof for myself? "Yeah I did."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Okay."

"What happened tonight?" He asked again.

I sighed. He was going to keep asking til I told him. Well if I didn't, Edward would. I decided it would be better coming straight from the horses mouth.

"We were in the park... and we drinking and the guys were smoking and Rosalie suggested going to a party and James wanted to go coz... He... He wanted to see a 'friend' so we headed off and he promised to come back in a little while, but Rosalie started feeling really sick coz well you know and I went looking for him and I went into this really disgusting apartment building... All grimy and rundown... And I reached the apartment his 'friend' was in and... and... I saw his jacket on the sofa... and I... I could hear movement coming from the bedroom... When I went in... I saw... I saw him with... With the waitress from the pub!" I started to wail now. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. How could I have been so foolish to trust him?

Edward rushed around to stand in front of me and wrapped his arms around my small, fragile body. "It's okay Bella Bunny, everything will be fine."

"How could I have been so stupid?" I sobbed.

"You couldn't have known." He soothed.

"I should have know he was no good. I mean for godsake he's a druggy and a drunk! You saw him! How could I trust a person like that? And because of him... I'm failing in school and you know what his excuse was?"

"Bella_"

"He said he slept with her because I wasn't available every night! Can you believe that?"

"That's horrible. C'mon let's get you to bed. Your gonna make yourself sick crying." He bundled me in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm being such a burden...You don't need my drama." I was soaking his shirt now.

"Bella, your not a burden. You've had a hard night. Tomorrow everything'll be better. We can go visit Rosalie and you'll realise that someone who doesn't love you, isn't worth your time and that you're better off without him."

"Is this how you felt?" I hiccuped, as he placed me gently down on his bed.

"What? When?" He murmured, while fixing pillows and stuff for me.

I grabbed hold of his wrist and forced him to look at me. "Is this how you felt when you saw me getting into the taxi with him?"

"It's not the same_"

"Is it?"

"Yes. I was exactly like you are now after I saw you getting into the taxi. But this isn't about me." He sat at the side of the bed and brushed hair out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't understand why you were so upset. Now I do. But do you know what the funniest thing is?" When he shook his head I continued. "Earlier tonight, I kissed him... Hard on the lips... I was trying to feel something that used to be there but hasn't been for a month. If he didn't stop me I probaly would have fucked him right there and then just to feel something. But I didn't feel anything for him. Does that sound insane?" I felt a whole new round of tears beginning.

"No. It's not insane. You wouldn't be the first person trying to feel something that isn't there. It's usually married people. Or people have been together for as long as time and no one would ever understand why they were spliting. I just know it never works. You can't feel something that isn't there."

"Edward, you're so smart, and brave and sweet and kind. Your an amazing friend to me." I smiled slightly through my tears.

"Thanks. Your great too. How 'bout I let you get some rest?" he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Wait! Please don't leave me! I'm afraid to be alone." Did I really sound that pathetic?

"Bella, I don't think_"

"Please? For me?" I was manipulating him, but I couldn't be left alone with just my thoughts. That'd drive me insane.

"Fine. Just til you fall asleep, okay?" He carefully lay down beside me on the bed and wrapped his warmstrong arms around me.

"I'm glad you're back in my life." I murmured and the drifted to sleep in the safety of his big strong arms.

* * *

**Please please please review! :D**

**And please please check out my other stories, especially Troubles, Tiaras and Temptation. Thank you :)**


	10. Where do we go from here?

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Where do we go from here?

When I woke up my head was spliting and my face felt all hot and sticky. On the bedside table beside me was a glass of sparkling water and paracetamol. Good old Edward, able to help me from what I assumed was was past experience.

I swollowed the tablet and followed it with a big gulp of water. This didn't feel right. My head was pounding it felt like someone was using a jackhammer in there and my stomach felt as if it were on fire and tied in knots.

I jumped out of bed and race down the hall in desperate search of a bathroom. On the door at the very end of the corridor had a post it stuck it saying '**BATHROOM' **in big capitol letter. If I hadn't been so sick I would've had a sarcastic comment for that, but I burst the door open and puked my guts up, in bathroom that must have cost more than my little curry shop apartment.

Okay, that was it. I was swearing an oath never to drink again. Never as much as I had done last night. I was done with this recklessness. I rinsed my mouth out with water and some mouth wash I'd found on one of the shelves.

I started to wander down along the hallway and carefully made my down the large staircase. I couldn't decided wether I should try and find Edward or just slip out. Before I could make that decision, I heard a loud banging coming from the kitchen and really loud irish music and Edward popped his head around the corner.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Coming out for breakfast then?"

"I don't know if I can keep anything down." I admitted sheepishly. I felt foolish standing in his house with a hangover.

"Course you can!" He sang cheerifully. "Let's get you something." He danced into the kitchen.

"Two things... Why do you like Irish music and second how are you so hyper so early?" I asked in amasement.

"The dubliners help 'cause my mother is Irish." He grinned. _"I'll tell me ma when I go home, the boys won't leave the girls alone, they pull my hair and stole my comb, but that's alright til I go home. She is handsome she is pretty... She is the belle of Belfast city_." He sang out of key.

I wrinkled my nose. "You can't sing. You butcher great Irish classics."

"I could sing another song." He suggested. "Fields of Athenry? Molly Malone? Galway girl? Any of these appealing?"

"If your singing them then... No." I teased, picking up a mug of coffee sitting on the counter.

"That was mind." He groaned. His voice was husky and rough. "I've been up since five!"

"Why? Since when are you a freak?"

"Emmett called. He's bleeding knackered after spending the night with Rose. Then I saw you were still asleep so I took a shower and started to clean the place up a bit. Popped to the shop and then started to sing." He rubbed his face wearily.

"Awh. You've had an awful life. How could they be so cruel?" I faked horror as I took another sip of his coffee.

I'd forgotten how easily banter came with Edward. Sometimes it felt as if we were always on the same wave lenght. One half of the same person.

"So how'd you sleep?" He asked, turning away from me and flipped some rashers on the frying pan.

"Grand. Although this morning it felt as if a jack hammer was running through my brain." I shook as if to erase the memory.

"Ha. Been there, done that, bought the bloody t-shirt." He muttered while rumaging for clean plates.

"So... How've you been doing since the last time we've talked?" I asked hesitently.

He was silent for a long time. Just putting food on plates and the sound of the coffee machine humming. He finally spun around to face me. "Honestly, not great. I don't remember much... I was either drunk, passed out or hungover for most of. Even got myself kicked out of college... Have to go back next year... But I'm getting back on track. So to speak... How've you been?"

I missed you. You've been on my mind the whole time... "I've been okay. Although I'm not so good right now."

"You'll be fine... Did... I mean... Did you miss...?" He trailed off.

"Did I what?" I asked confused.

"Did you miss me... When we weren't talking?"

"Umm... Yeah... I guess... A little bit." I admitted, hiding my face in my hands. "Did you... Miss me?"

"Alot. Emmett wasn't much fun." He grinned.

"Maybe I should just go home. I have to visit Rose and _"

"Don't sweat it. I'll give you a lift in a second. Just let me clear these up." He picked up plates carried them to the sink.

"You don't have to. I can always..." How the hell did I plan on getting to the hospital?

"Emmett's at the hospital and you can't exactly drive."

"You don't have to. I can... I can walk..." That was a super horrible plan.

"You're gonna walk twelve miles?" He asked sceptically.

"You've already helped me soo much..."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off and pulled his car keys from his pocket. "I should probably take Emmett home anyway. He's been there all night." He moved towards the hallway.

"Wait! I have to ask you something." I told him.

"What?" He spun back around a huge smile lighting his face.

"Where do we go from here?" His face fell but he didn't respond so I continued. "I mean... The friends thing was working up til the party but we don't work as a couple. What are we?"

He considered for moment then he broke into a wide grin. "We're just simply Bella Bunny and Edward."

"Edward get seroious." I groaned.

"I am very serious. We function better without labels. Let other's think what they want. We know we won't be labeled."

Just Edward and Bella... Maybe that's all we could be... Not boyfriend and girlfriend. Not friends. Just two people who hung out all the time. It was simple yet so complicated.

* * *

**Please please review. and please read my other stories especially "Trouble, Tiaras and ****Temptation". Thanks :)**


	11. I love him

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 11.

"I'll see you later Edward." I grinned at him and hopped out of the car.

"Tell Em I'm out here and tell him to hurry the fuck up." He was agressive but was still smiling.

"Of course." I smiled and started towards the door.

"Wait!" He called and I heard the car door slam behind him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. Started slowly and getting more and more passionate. Eventually he pulled back. "I've been waiting to do that all morning."

"Yeah. Me too." Well it wasn't exactly a lie. I'd been dying to kiss him, but I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about Edward.

I turned away from him and into the hospital. It smelt like disinfectant and old people. I really hated hospitals. I shuddered as I walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me miss?" I asked the young middle aged woman sitting behind the desk.

"Yes how can I help you?" She asked in a bored monotone voice.

"I was looking for Rosalie Hale's room?"

She flipped through some files on her desk. "Yeah... She's in room 304 on the tenth floor. Had her stomach pumped. Her boyfriend and brother are with her now."

"Thanks so much." I turned away from the woman and make my way to the elevator and pressed the button up to ten. I hoped Rosalie was okay. Having your stomach pumped was serious shit. My cousin's best friend had died after it. I wondered what kinda state she was in.

When I got to the room, my fear vanished. She was sitting up on the bed and laughing with Emmett.

"Bells!" She exclaimed cheerfully as I entered the room.

"Hey Rose. How're you feeling?" I asked gently as I eased myself down onto the bed.

"Great! Except I'm really hungry! They won't let me eat!" She groaned and threw her arms around me giving me a hug.

"Em and Jazz, Edward's waiting outside to take you home." I smiled at him.

"Uh, good. I'm exahausted! I've been here all night." He gave me a hug and then he kissed Rosalie long and hard on the lips, then he slowly pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Baby." He kissed her on the nose.

"Bye sis." Jasper waved.

I watched Rosalie bubbling with excitement as Emmett left the room. "Ohmigod Bella! You'll never guess what!" She squealed when the Emmett and Jasper closed the door behind him.

"What?" I asked, laughing at her excitement.

"Last night, Emmett told me he loved me for the first time!" She beamed, bouncing up and down.

"He did?" I gasped. It seemed a little soon to me.

"Uh huh. I had gotten my stomach pumped and I was out cold and when I opened my eyes I saw Emmett lying beside me on the bed... Tears in his beautiful blue eyes and he was rubbing circles on my ice cold hands. I heard him murmuring and telling me not to die and not to leave him because he loved me. And when I asked him if he really loved me... He stared at me for a long time and relief washed over his face and he told me that he loved me more than he loved anyone in this whole entire world! Oh Bella! It was amazing!" She sighed contently.

"That sounds wonderful." I nodded enthusiastically. I sudden felt a wave of jealous flood through me. Why though? I've had guys tell me they loved me before... But there was something far more intimate in Rose and Emmett's realationship then I'd ever expirenced.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose pouted. That was the one thing about Rose, she could always tell when I was upset.

"Do you love Emmett?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do. Is that what your worried about? That I'll hurt Emmett?" She frowned.

"No... How do you know when your in love?" That sounded like a stupid question but I honestly didn't know the answer.

"Well he makes me feel great about myself, I watch the notebook and understand Noah and ally's intense passion, Then way he says my name... Makes me feel safe and as if I belong with him and only him. I love the smell of his cologne and sniff it when he's not looking. I find his agression and compeitvness really cute. He makes me smile when I feel like crying and makes me laugh when I'm frustrated. When I'm not with him... I wish I was with him and no one else... He's always in my mind. I always have to be close to him... Touching him... Holding his hand... My arms around his waist... His around mine." She sighed dreamily.

"Is that what he feels?" I asked.

"Maybe. Although I know for a fact he loves my perfume." She grinned happpily to herself.

"No... Is that how Edward feels about me?" I swallowed.

"Probably... But what does it matter? Your with James." She shrugged.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?" She demanded.

"We broke up." I sighed. This conversation was unavoidable.

"Why? Oh not because of Edward!" She groaned.

"No! He was cheating on me."

"With who? For how long?" She demanded. "I'll knock his fucking teeth out of his fucking scumbag head!"

"Rose, calm down. Maybe it's for the best."

"I'll rip that little tramp he's been with aswell. Oh she'll fucking regret the day she even set eyes on your man. And when I'm done with that poor excuse of a man he'll regret the day he was born!" She went on ranting using very unlady like vocabulary. She sounded more like a sailor on leave.

"Rose, Rose... Just calm down... Maybe it's for the best. I mean maybe I can give things with Edward ago now."

"I'm gonna... Wait what did you just say?" Her mouth hung open in shock.

"I... I think... I love Edward." I blushed. It was the first time I'd said it out loud. It was kinda scary now that it was in the open.

"Awh that's really sweet. But... Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"I wasn't... So I asked you how'd you know you loved Emmett and I realised... Everything you love about Emmett is exactly how I feel about Edward."

"Honey, you turned him said you didn't like him in that way. You wanted to be friends. Oh Honey don't go down this road." She pleaded.

"Rose...I know your looking out for me and I love that but... I think I wanna give things ago with Edward." I smiled slightly. I pictured myself being as happy as Rose was. In love with someone who loved me right back. But then again... My parents had been in love and that didn't work out.

"Bella are you ready for a serious relationship?"

"Not a serious one. Where kids for god sake! I don't want to get married and have his babies or anything... But I really do love him... And if it works it works and if it doesn't... Well at least I'll know I've tried."

"That's dead sweet. Oh you two will be perfect together!" She cooed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"What're you doing?" I giggled, trying to snatch it away from her.

"I'm just texting Emmett, pretending to be you. Telling him the nurses are fucking you out and to send Edward to collect you!" She grinned excitedly.

"What? Why?" I shook my head confused.

"So you can finally tell him you love him!" The thing people found most charming in Rosalie is that she was a hopeless romantic and no matter what shit was happening in the world, she always held onto the knowledge that love truly existed.

"Rose your impossible." I shook my head.

"He says Edward's on the way." She sang.

"What am I gonna say? Maybe I shouldn't say anything... Maybe it's too akward and embaressing.I mean you can't really just go up to someone and tell them you love them!" Ugh this was so frustrating! Why was it so impossible for humans to express their feelings?

"Just go with it Bella. You deserve this."

Just then the phone buzzed.

"Go get 'em tiger." She winked at me as I made my way out of the room.

"Bella! Over here!" Edward started waving his arms around.

I quickly jogged over to his car. "Edward I gotta tell you something."

"I've got something to tell you too." He grinned happily.

"Mine is more important." I insisted.

"Is this Bella?" A girl in the passanger seat asked. She was really pretty and seemed nice.

I looked at Edward in horror. "Who's this?"

"Bella... This is my best friend... And now girlfriend Kate."

* * *

**This is the most I've updated on this story in one week... Sooo can I get lots of reviews on this? Please :)**

**I'm finished writing the story and if I can get lots of reviews I'll get the next chapter up asap... And I can update everyday depending on the amount of reviews... So please please review :) thank you :)**


	12. Only time will tell

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Alice xx**

* * *

Chapter 12.

"When your done with that costumer would you mind just checking the order going out later today?" Eric asked.

"Sure. No problem." I grinned at him. I loved this job! Working in my favorite bookstore. Without Eric I'd be lost.

I switched on my computer and started looking through the shipment order. Not exactly knowing what I was loooking for... I did what every good employee does... Bullshit their way through it.

"Hey." I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me.

I simply nodded and looked back down at the computer. I'd been avoiding Edward since he'd started dating Kate.

He exhaled loudly. "Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

I looked up at him and glared. "I do talk to you!"

"You don't."

"Yes I do! I said hello to you yesterday!" Okay... That sounded bad.

"Bella Bunny... Can we go somewhere to talk... Please?" He begged.

"Can't. I'm working." I said, my voice cold.

"Bella? You finished with that order yet?" Eric asked puzzled.

"Yep. What else can I do?" I asked, turning away from Edward.

"Might as well take your lunch. Pretty quite in here." He walked away and headed for the back of the store.

"Let me take you to lunch." Edward added quickly.

I suddenly disliked Eric. He put me between a rock and a hard place. I was trying to shove my feelings for Edward away and spending time with him wasn't gonna help.

"Just give me a second." I muttered.

"Meet me at Mcdonalds." He smiled and left the store.

"Sugar, one of the cutest guys I've ever seen just walked into this store and asked you on a date and you look like someone told you your dog was killed. What's that all about?" My co-worker Angela asked.

Angela was sweet. Mid-twenties, brown hair, green almond eyes. She was almost like a mother to everyone on the staff.

"It's complicated." I shook my head.

"How? Your a girl, he's a boy. You both obviously like each other... What's the problem?" She asked.

"He has a girlfriend." I grumbled in defeat.

"So what?"

"She's prettier, smarter than me and can probably give him more than I can.." I felt close to tears.

"She may be prettier... But I doubt it... And she may be smarter... But she'll never be you and I can see that this boy wants YOU."

"He just wants to be friends. He told me that... But I was confused... Because he kissed me... Then when I saw him later I wanted to tell him and... He introduced me to his girlfriend who's also his best friend."

"If this girl's so important to him... Then why isn't he with her right now? Taking her to lunch?"

"I dunno." I sighed. "I should probably get going."

I pulled on my jacket, opened the counter and left the shop. I was tempted to leave the centre altogether but if I knew Edward, he'd just hang around Barnes & Nobles all day till I got off work. Might as well bite the bullet now.

"Hey!" He called. "I thought you were standing me up."

"Angela wanted me to finish up something." I sighed and sat down across from him.

"I'm glad you came Bella." He tried to take my hand in his but I pulled away.

What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Why are you being so distant towards me? You've always had an edge... But you were never distant towards me." Now he was the one who looked as if he were going to cry.

"I'm not being distant." I muttered stubbornly.

He smiled slightly. "You haven't talked to me properly since the day Rosalie was in the hospital."

I wonder why that is sherlock. I thought sarcastically.

"Why Bella? I thought everything was going great. I thought we'd finally made a reconnection."

"It's eh... Nothing." I shook my head. There was no way I was saying anything now. No way.

"Bella please. You gotta stop shutting me out."

"Just forget it. It's not important."

"Here's your food Bella." Embry that worked here setting a tray down in front of us.

"I didn't order anything."

"I ordered for you." Edward told me. "A quater pounder with only red sauce, six chicken nuggets, two packets of chips and a regualar coke."

I couldn't help but smile. "You know me far too well."

"Why are you so pissed off at me?" I insisted again.

I drank from my drink before answering. "I'm not."

"Is it because of Kate?"

I fliched and he must have seen it because he nodded.

"Why don't you like Kate?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"I do like Kate. She seemed nice enough." I hated saying that. I wish she were a bitch. I wish she kicked puppies. I just needed a good reason to dislike her.

"Bella, don't bullshit me." He warned.

"I'm not! She's great!" I was getting angry now.

"Isabella!" He yelled.

"What?" I fumed.

"Will you tell me what's wrong!"

"I love you!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Well I'd completely gone and put my foot in it.

He sat there speechless. He was hard to read. I started to get a very bad feeling.

"Maybe I should go." I whispered grabbed my jacket and stood up.

"Don't go." He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Why? You obviously don't love me anymore... Or you never did. It seems that when it comes to you I just always get beaten. And I'm tired of it." I tried to shake free but he held his grip.

"Just shh." He murmured. He rounded the table, leaned in and kissed me. All too soon he pulled back. "Did you love that?"

I nodded, my face flushed. "I also love this." I pressed my lips to his again and this time I used tounge.

When I pulled back he seemed pretty pleased. "I love that too."

"What else do you love?" I whispered teasingly in his ear.

"I love the sound of your voice, I love how you love books, I love that you eat like a trucker and not like an anorexic, I love how your hair shines red in the sun, I love the smell of your perfume and Most of all I love you." He started kissing my neck and causing me to giggle.

Then reality set back in. "What about Kate?"

He sighed. "That'll be difficult. Really all she was a rebound. But this break up will be hard on her."

I leaned into his ear again. "When you break up with her... I'll be willing to make this relationship of ours offical if you catch my drift."

He gulped. "I'll see you tonight?"

I smirked at him. "Only time will tell."

* * *

**I'm so sorry my internet failed and I only got it back today that's why I didn't update it when I said I would :/**

**If I can get that many reviews again and if you check out and review my other stories Trouble, Tiaras and Temptation, I will put up a new chapter by tonight or tomorrow. **

**So please please review :) xx**


	13. You finally believe me

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Well where are you in a hurry to get to?" Angela smirked, as I quickly put on my coat and grabbed my bag from under the counter.

"Edward broke up with his girlfriend today so I'm gonna make this a special evening." I grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Angela."

"Oh sugar, I just told you what was true. He loves you and only you. Now go on make this a night to remember." She winked and slapped my ass as I walked out the door.

"How was work today Bella?" Emmett asked as I got into the car.

"Great. I love working at the bookstore." I was going to tell him about Edward and I yet. I'd let Edward tell him.

"Edward said you guys wer e talking again." He grinned wickedly.

I groaned. "He told you? Well you might aswell help me choose something to wear tonight."

Wait! Wait! He only told me you guys were talking again. What're you gonna be doing that needs a special outfit?" He was getting uncomfortable.

I raised my eyebrows. Letting the gesture sink in with him.

"Oh Bella! That's disgusting! I didn't need to know that! Your like my sister! No guy wants to hear that about his sister!" He shook like trying to hake himself from a horrible nightmare.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you help me get ready or not?"

"Not! Call Rosalie. Then send her into me." He winked as he turned the corner.

"Now that right there is just vile. You can't say things like that about my best friend. Let's keep things on a need to know bases."

"Deal." He agreed and took a dangerous turn.

_"|Rose, Need your help picking out an outfit. Will explain when we get to my house. Emmett and I will pick you up in five. Yours psychotically, Bella._

"Em, will you pick up Rose along the way?" I asked, just before we missed the turn for her estate.

He took a very close and dangerous turn onto her street. "For godsake Bells!" He snapped. "Next time tell me in advance when you wanna make a stop!"

"You could've doubled around!" I yelled. There was no way this was my fault.

"_You could've doubled 'round!_" Emmett mocked sarcstically.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I leaped across the car and started strangling him.

"Get off me you psycho bitch!" He screamed grabbing at my hands and started pushing me backwards.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, but we ignored her.

"Stop making fun of me you retard!" I started slapping at him.

"_Stop making fun of me you retard!_"

"Emmett! We're not playing the shadow game!" I hissed and kicked him in the gut.

"Will you guys stop fighting!" Rose screamed, and clonked Emmett on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked bewildered.

"Well if I hit her she'll hit back. You won't." She replied simply. "Now Bella, what was so important that I have to come over?"

"She's gonna jump Edward's bones later." Emmett smirked.

"What the hell? Did I miss something?" She asked.

"You know Emmett, I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." I hissed.

"Meow, Meow." He teased.

"Back to the you jumping Edward's bones bit. What's that all bout?" Rosalie asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Well he stopped by work today and he asked why wouldn't I talk to him and he figured out that I hated Kate then I said it was because I loved him, then he said he loved me and that she was only a rebound and he said he was gonna break up with her so I'm gonna surprise him with dinner and desert." I admited.

"Awh! That's sweet!" Rosalie cooed. "What're you gonna wear?"

"I dunno, that's why I need your help."

"Oh! I've got it! Let's go shopping!" She squealed.

"No way!" Emmett yelled.

"He's right. We don't have time, but Esme bought me some stuff. Let's see what we can get from that."

She grimaced. "You were with her right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

**OoO**

"What about this one?" I asked spinning in the puple dress I'd worn to James' eighteenth.

She shook her head. "You need something that you didn't wear to impress another guy."

"He wouldn't know." I sighed.

"Change!" She comanded.

I slipped out of the purple and put a cream dress with a black ribbon around the middle. It had a low neck line and went down as far as my knee. I put on black heels that looked hot but hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Well?" I asked twirling.

I heard her gasp. "That's it that's the one!"

"Really? This'll do?"

"It'll do more than do. It'll be his favorite outfit on you." She squealed and pushed me down in a chair.

When she was finished with my make-up and hair I got Edward's house keys from Emmett and let myself in. he wasn't here and Emmett was gonna distact him til I gave him the go ahead. I'd ordered chinese and was gonna pass it off as my own. I lit candles all around the dining room and in the living room. I put in the c.d of songs I'd made at work earlier. I sent a text to Emmett and sat in the dining room waiting for him.

I heard him grunt then he paused. "Hello?" He called sounding confused.

"In here." I called seductivly.

"What did you do?" He asked amazed.

"You like?" I asked standing up.

His jaw hit the floor as he took the outfit in. "Love it." He took several quick steps across the room and grabbed me up into his arm and pressed his lips passionatly against mine.

I smacked his arm. "We're gonna do this right. We're gonna eat dinner like adults first."

"How many adults do that?" He murmured against my skin.

"Okay, well we're gonna do it." I laughed and headed towards the kitchen. "What drink do you want?"

"What've you got... Wait why am I asking you that? This is my house."

"Well I'm making dinner so sit. What do you want?"

"Budweiser." He grumbled in defeat as he headed back into the dining room.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and got a bottle of WKD for myself.

"This is great. You made this?" He asked shoving food in his face.

I placed my hands firmly on my hips. "You were supposed to wait for me."

He swallowed. "Sorry. Sit down. Eat." He stood up and pulled out my chair.

"Finally." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Dinner went great. Edward kept one hand in mine at all times and he kept stealing glances when he thought I wasn't looking.

"You finished?" I asked.

"Yep." He lunged across the table and started to kiss me again. More forcefully.

I giggled. "We need to clean up."

"Leave it." He pulled me out of my chair and picked me up in his arms. I swung my arms around his neck and started to kiss along his jaw line until he let out a low moan.

He kicked open a door and pushed me into a room and knocked me back against the bed. I twisted around so I was stradling his hips. I very gently ripped off his shirt. He ran his hands up and down my sides then settled on my hips. He sat up and started pulling the zipper of my dress down.

"I love you." I whispered.

He stopped, then looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, too. I'm just glad you finally believe me."

* * *

**I'm putting this up because I've exams in a week and I'll probably be busy for those two weeks :( I'll post as soon as I get a chance though I promise. So please please review and I'll get another chapter up tonight :) **


	14. Mother?

**Dedicated to my Ninja/princess/Best Friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 14.

Mother?

I woke up to the sun streaming across the room. It landed on Edward's face. it make him glow. I saw his eyelashes flicker.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured his voice thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. Probably early. You wanna go back to sleep?" I whipered running my finger up and down his chest.

"Hmm... I've another idea." He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my shoulder.

_'Buzz Buzz, Buzz, buzz'_

"Leave it." He murmured against my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I can't. It could be Emmett telling my cover has been busted or worse Esme telling me I'm dead." I reached out and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. The text was from Rose.

_'Hey, If your done fucking Edward, wanna get some breakfast?'_

I laughed and quickly sent a message saying I'd see her in an hour after I'd gone home, showered and changed.

"Okay, I've gotta go." I said as I focused my attention back on Edward.

"What why?" He looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast with Rose. But how 'bout me, you, Emmett and Rose have lunch later?" I compromised.

"But it's the first day that I can officially introduce you as my girlfriend, plus I've got some other things I need your help with." He whined.

"At your sister's birthday you introduced me as your girlfriend so that excuse isn't gonna make me stay and that other reason, well..." I raised my hand and held it over his crotch. "That you'll have to take care of yourself." I smirked and got out of the bed.

He let out a low moan. "Ugh! You drive me insane Bella Bunny!"

I winked at him. "I try."

**OoO**

"So, how was it, you little whore?" Rose asked teasingly as she got into Emmett's jeep, which I'd 'borrowed'.

"Calling me a whore. Funny coming from you." I laughed and pulled out of her estate.

"Well, go on! Tell me everything!" She insisted.

"Everything?" I raised my eyebrow curiously.

"Eww! No nothing disgusting, but ya know, how'd dinner go?" She persisted.

"It went great. He believed I cooked it and everything." I laughed at Edward's stupidity.

"You! How could he think that? You can't even make bloody toast without burning it!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up you!"

"The dress?" How'd he like the dress?"

I smiled triumphantly. "His jaw hit the floor as soon as I stood up."

"Knew it! So knew it! I told you it was the one!" She said, proud of herself.

"I bow to your excellency." I muttered sarcastically.

"Did he say how Kate took the break-up?"

I winced. "No and I don't want to know." I sighed heavily. "I broke them up, Rose. I am the slutty other woman."

"The slut yes, but the other woman no. You were the only one for Edward." She smiled.

"I guess." I shrugged and pulled in beside a greasy little restaurant where Rose and I always went to eat breakfast.

"What do you mean you guess, Bella?" She asked grabbing my arm. "You've got no reason to feel guilty. She was just a rebound. He pretty much said that to Emmett while he was still with her! He wouldn't even sleep with her!"

I paused for a minute then grinned. "He didn't?"

She shook her head. "Hasn't been with a girl since the day he met you."

For some reason this eased my insecurities. The idea of Edward with some other girl made me angry. I was smiling brightly.

"Someone's happy." She said smugly.

"Shut up." I laughed while trying to stop smiling and pushed her into the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Rose asked picking up the menu. "What looks good?"

"Nothing. That's the point." I cackled. The only reason we came here is because the food was disgusting but still somehow tasty.

"Want some coffee?"

I shook my head. "The food I can handle but the coffee here would turn me off coffee forever."

"But you did drink coffee this morning? You know I can't shop with you unless you've drank caffine!" She was getting insane now.

"Will you calm down, people are staring. I got coffee before I left. secondly we're not shopping because I told Edward we'd have lunch with him and Emmett."

"No. Not a chance in hell! I'm sick of spending time with them two!" She insisted.

"They're our boyfriends. And your one is also my cousin!" I smiled, pretending to sound annoyed.

"I know, but it's been ages! Every other time we went out. We were with James or Emmett and Edward or Jazz."

"Tough. We're going to lunch." I stuck my tounge out at her.

**OoO**

"Bells, it's for you." She handed me her phone.

"Hello?" I asked while checking out some t-shirts.

"What time do you guys wanna get lunch?" Edward purred.

I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling. "Soon. Rose and I are just catching up. But I think you'll wanna go to dinner to night."

"Really? Why's that?" He laughed in surprise.

"You managed to keep it in your pants for all the time you've known me." The smile from earlier crept back onto my face.

"Glad my pain is finally paying off." He joked.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys in about ten minutes at Starbucks." I laughed and hung up.

"Why is your boyfriend calling for you on my phone?" She asked as the shop assistant rang up her clothes.

"My phone's dead. Anyway we gotta get going. Em gets impatient when he's hungry." I tugged at her sleeve.

The woman from behind the counter placed her hand on my arm. "Where are you going for lunch?"

I looked at her. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place her. "Emm... Starbucks... Do I know you?"

She hesitated then looked quickly away. "No. I don't think so."

Rosalie tugged on my arm and pulled me away from the cash register. "Who the hell is that?"

"Don't know. Maybe she's a friend of my dad's or something." I shrugged it off as we rode up the elevator to the second floor.

"The boy's are here." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

I shook my head. "Edward, did you follow us here earlier?"

"No! We were in the new video game store across the road so we wandered over after I called. Well actually Emmett ran over. Dying of starvation apparently." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm about to fucking collapse!" He groaned.

"Why don't you guys go get some sandwiches and stuff while I get us a table?" I suggested.

"Okay." Edward grinned. "What do you want?"

I leaned closer to him. "Suprise me."

He kissed me quickly then pulled back and headed over with Rose and Emmett to the counter.

I sat down and concidered how happily my life was turning around, when the woman I'd seen in the shop earlier came in. When her eyes settled on me, she shakily came up to my table.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?" She asked nervously.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked curiously. This woman was really starting to freak me out.

She swolled thickly before she spoke next.

"I'm your mother."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) And thank you bellastayswesx for wishing me luck :) x And thanks Raeshawn for adding me on goodreads :) xx**

**I'll update next as soon as I can sooo please please review :) xx**


	15. wanna swap?

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 15.

Wanna swap?

"You're my what?" I choked.

"I'm your Mom, Bella." She whispered as she lowered herself into the chair across from me.

"That's.. No. That's not possible." I shook my head. "My Mom left."

She looked me not speaking. Her mouth was set in a grim line.

I studied her closely for a moment and the memories suddenly rushed back. The same copper haired woman, with amber eyes. In my memory she was smiling at me and showering me with kisses and her necklaces clanked together as she fussed over me. The only diffrence was this woman looked older.

"No." I shook my head. "No."

"I know it's been a long time but_"

"No! You can't just leave and then come back into my life when ever you feel like it!" I yelled.

Rose and Emmett looked over at me curiously and Edward shot over to my side.

"Bella? What's the matter?" He dropped down and gently took my hand in both of his.

"I wanna go home." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sweetheart,we've only just_"

"Take me home!" I insisted, staring at him forcefully tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, baby." He soothed standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Wait a second, Isabella. You can't just walk out on me when I'm in the middle of talking to you!"

She reached for my arm but I jerked away. "You walked out on me!" I snapped.

I tried to leave but Edward held me back. "Excuse me,who are you?"

"I'm Isabella's mother. Who're you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not my mother!" I shouted.

"I'm Edward,. Bella's boyfriend." He introduced.

"Bella, you never told me you had a boyfriend." She looked at me in shock.

"We haven't spoken in six years!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked,desperatly searching my face for an answer.

"Remember those things you don't know about me?" I felt tears falling now. "This is one of them."

He seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. He pulled me protectively into his side, and when my Mother reached out to touch me he glared furiously at her and we left the café.

**OoO**

"Wanna tell me that thing I don't know now?" Edward asked as he sank down beside on the bed and wrapped me in his arms.

I shrugged and cuddled closer to him.

We sat in silence for a little while with him just softly stroking my hair and kissing away tears that fell from my eyes.

"Bells." He pressed softly.

"My mother... She left when I was ten." I sobbed. It was silly to cry over the woman who had abandoned me.

"You didn't recognise her?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I spent alot of time blocking out memories with her in it... That's actually why I don't like Esme... She looks too much like my Mom."

He craddled me closer against him. "Is that why you were afraid to be with me?"

I shrugged again. It was part of the reason but not a majorly important one.

"Not really. I never really thought she'd come back. Ever since she left I resented her and I just never assumed she'd come back."

He nodded. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"What the hell does she want?" I cried, into his chest.

"How did she see you? Just through the window?" He asked.

I shook my head. "She was the shop assistant and asked me and Rose where were going for lunch... We told her coz we didn't recognise her... She just showed up. I just want her to go away!" I wailed and pressed myself closer to him.

I felt his fists clench around me and could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Edward?" I asked shakily.

"I hate her. I hate what she's doing to you. How she just walked in and didn't think how it would effect you. If I ever see her again..." He left the threat open.

"Hey, shh... Calm down." I soothed rubbing his arms. "Yeah know, I feel like that with you sometimes. Like when your sister insults you. It makes me sad."

He laughed slightly. "We're so alike. I just don't like seeing you hurt. Your just so amazing and perfect."

I smiled through my tears. "Your okay too."

He laughed at the memory of when we'd had dinner at Esme's house. "I love you Bella Bunny."

"I love you too." I pressed myself closer to him although it wasn't really possible to get any closer.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

He sighed. "It's probably Alice and Jasper, they're inseparable. I'll get rid of them." He kissed my forehead, got off the bed and walked out of the room.

I sighed and lay back against his bed. If I were handling the whole my mother coming back drama on my own I don't honestly think I could handle that. I was glad I had Edward. I'd told him that little part of my past and it hadn't scared him off... What about the rest?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard arguing downstairs. I tiptoed out of the room and knelt down on the landing, listening intently.

"I want to see my daughter!" A woman insisted. I recognised her as the voice as belonging to my Mother.

"Well she doens't wat to see you so I suggest you get off my property before I call the cops." He threatened.

"She's my daughter! I want to see her!" She sounded more like a the child then the mother in this situation.

"That girl up there? She seems invincible, right? But just touch her and she'll wince. She has secrets and trusts no one. She's the perfect example of betrayal, because the one person she thought she could trusted broke her!" He yelled getting seriously pissed off.

Was I like that? Did I wince at every touch? I mean I used too... But now we were closer than ever and I didn't trust no one... Just not everyone. The betrayal thing was definatly true. I was hurt badly by my mother but I never really thought it would affect my life. I'm in a happy realationship... That I fought against from day one...

"My daughter is not that sensitive!" She insisted.

"But she is. When I first met her she seemed as hard as rock wouldn't let me in shot me down but I could see the fun girl underneath and I fought to bring her out and I'm not gonna let you just walk in a take the girl I love away from me for your own selfish gain!" He spat venomously.

The rock comment stung slightly but when I heard the way he felt about losing me, my heart stung with the amount of love I felt towards him. He really did love me... I hadn't been convinced before but now I was a hundred percent certain.

"Maybe I should leave." She was growing uncomfortable now.

"Yeah, maybe you should and I suggest you jump off a bridge before going near Bella again!" He shouted and slammed the front door.

When he stompted back up the stairs I tackled him and crashed my lips to his.

He put his hands on my arms holding me back. "What was that for?"

Tears filled my eyes but this time it had nothing to do with my mother, they were happy tears. "You really do love me. You love me. You stood up to the bitch who broke me. Your amazing!"

"Well, I thought my life was bad with my dad working alot, Alice with her string of bad boyfriends and my Mom living so far away, but then I realised your hurting way more so from now on I value your life far more than my own." He whispered in my ear.

It made me giggle slightly. "Wanna swap lives?"

He laughed. "Come on. Let's get you home for dinner." He pulled me into his side and carted me out of the house.

I thought over everything that had happened and decided as long as Edward was by my side, I could handle this.. or could I?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) Glad your liking the story :)**

**So please please keep reviewing thank you :) xx**


	16. Back to the darkness

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/Best Friend Maddie x My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 16.

_"Good-bye Bella." My mother leaned down to kiss my forehead._

_"Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked, clinging to her arm desperatly._

_She shook her head a her eyes teared up. "No honey, Mommy has to go away for a a while." She started to get up off the bed and I sarted to cry. "Hush my darling. Mummy loves you very much. More than life itself." _

_"Don't go." I whimpered pathetically. _

_"Shh baby, mommy's leaving and she won't be back. Please remember how much I love you and that I'll never forget you."_

_"NO!"_

"NO! Please no!" I screamed.

"Bells? Bella!" I felt someone pulling at my arms trying to restrain me.

"Don't leave me! Please!" I felt tears on my face.

"Bella, it's okay. It was only a dream. Shh.. I'm hear now."

My eyes flew open and I saw Edward sitting on the bed with me. Fear in his eyes as he held me in his arms. I hated making him feel afraid. I hated causing him distress. "Edward?"

"It's okay baby. Don't worry. I'm here now." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry. I am really sorry." I sobbed, resting my head against his chest.

"You don't have to be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Want some breakfast?"

I shook my head.

"Coffee?"

I nodded. Coffee. Maybe that would help wake me up from the nightmare which had become my life.

He laughed slightly. "I'll be right back." He let go of me and left the room.

I struggled to sit up and I ran my hands through my hair. "Come on Bella, don't fall apart now. keep strong. Don't be left vulnerable." I muttered to myself. I hadn't dreamt of my mother in three years. There was no way I was going back down that train wreck road.

I flipped open my phone. Five from Rosalie, three from Emmett, two from Jazz and even one from Alice. I sent Rose, Jasper and Alice quick texts telling them I was okay but I quickly dialled Emmett's number.

_"Hello?"_ He asked panicked.

"Em, is Rose with you?" I asked.

_"Nope. What's wrong? What happened to you yesterday?" _He seemed deeply concerned.

"You remember your aunt Renée?" I bit my lip waiting to see how he responded.

_"Your mom? What about her?" _He sounded confused as he tried to figure out what I was talking about.

"She's back, Em. She back and I don't know what to do. The dreams are back and it's got to be freaking Edward out. What am I gonna do?" I could feel tears coming back into my eyes.

_"Did you tell him 'bout the dreams?" _

"No. I can't. I'd sound completely mental. Who wants to go out with a crazy girl?" I muttered venomously.

_"Okay listen, don't get all psycho bitch crazy on me. It was meerly a suggestion. Why don't you go see a psychiatrist?"_

"I don't have money for people to play mind games with me!" I muttered.

_"Look Bella I don't know what to tell you. The dreams had a horrible effect on you. I don't want you going through that again. Maybe you should try opening up to someone besides me and Rose." _He sighed wearily.

"Emmett, I'm really really scared." I admitted. Emmett and I had grown up together and in all that time not once had I ever told him I was afraid. I would never admit to being that weak.

_"It's okay Bells. You'll be okay." _He could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Here ya go babe,"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I hadn't heard him coming back. I dropped the phone to the floor.

"Bella Bunny, you feeling okay. You're very jumpy." He murmured softly as he placed the coffee on the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"I'm fine." I muttered, and reached out and grabbed the coffee. "I um have to go to work."

"Maybe you should call in sick. I mean you've had a hard_"

"No. I'm not gonna just stop everything and mope around the place." I insisted getting out of bed.

"Babe, your really pale." He murmured as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him off me and darted towards the door. "I'll be fine." I disappeared out the door and ran out of the house.

OoO

_"Mommy are you leaving me?" I asked. Tears falling down my cheeks._

_"No honey your being left." She slammed the front door closed behind her._

_"MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE!"I screamed until my little lungs hurt._

"Isabella!" Eric yelled.

I shook my head and and glanced up at him. "What?"

"I asked you to stock up the shelves. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'll get right on that." I walked away from him.

Angela took hold of my arm and pulled me aside. "Honey, take the day off."

"That isn't necessary. I'm fine." I smiled slightly at her.

"Darling your far from fine. Go on home and I'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed on Monday." She smiled kindly and pushed me back towards the front of the store.

"Thanks Angela." I stood up on my tippy toes and gave her a big hug before I disappeared out of the bookshop.

"Isabella!" I heard my name being called from across the room.

I looked up and saw my mother running towards me. "Leave me alone!"

"Bella, I just want to talk." She insisted reaching for my arm.

I pulled my arm back and my hand hit her face. "I said leave me alone!"

She put a hand to to her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes. "Isabella, that is the most horrible thing you've ever done to me."

"You're not really in the position to discuss horrible things to do to a person!" I hissed at her.

"Bella, I left you yes and I realise that it was horrible for you and your brother but that doesn't give you the right to hit me like you just did." She told me sternly as if scolding an out of control child.

"You have no idea what happened to us after that do you?" I asked angrily.

"No Bella, how could I possible now what happened after that?"

"That house that was falling down around us? Well without your half of the income we lost it!" I yelled. "We had no where to live. And dad couldn't afford to keep paying for care for Micheal anymore, so we had to move in with him above a goddamn curry shop! Micheal got into fight after fight after fight in school! Got suspended for three months! Dad worked everyday and we rarely every saw him!"

"Isabella, I'm so_"

"Do you know what happened then?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond so I kept going. "When dad lost his job and the school saw what a sorry lot Micheal and I were, they took us away from dad and put us into care!"

Her face fell into shock, tears free falling down her face.

"But you don't care do you? You didn't care what happened to us. As long as you got out everything was fine! And you know why? Because you are a cold heartless bitch!" I snapped and stormed away and out of the buliding.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw James standing next to a broken down car.

"Oh for fuck sake, what do you want?" I growled angrily.

"Woah, will you chill? Want a drag?" He waved a joint infront of me.

No... I couldn't. I turned my back on James, drugs, drink everything. If I went back now I'd be going back the exact same place I'd pulled myself out of.

I reached out and took the joint from a grinning James.

"That's it baby, welcome back."

* * *

**So please please review. :) Thank you :)**


	17. Dangerous turn

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

chapter 17.

"Want a beer?" James asked standing at his fridge.

I nodded as I sank down onto his torn leather sofa. How the hell had I gotten back here?

"You've been pretty quite on the drive over here. Something wrong love?" He asked taking a puff from his joint.

"I'm fine. Just stressed." I sighed resting may head back.

"Well that would be the point of the beer and the joint." He murmured as he dropped lazily down onto the sofa beside me.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"Come here." He leaned over and grabbed my face and crashed his lips against mine. He placed his sweaty hands firmly on my hips.

I pushed him off me. "Jay, stop you've got a girlfriend."

"No Bell, I don't." He leaned over and started kissing my neck.

"I said get off me!" I pushed him back and straightened myself up.

"Bell, I don't get you. One minute your hot next your cold. What the hell is wrong with you?" He grumbled taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I've got a boyfriend." I told him truthfully.

"No you don't!" He laughed downing the bottle.

"Yeah I do."

"Okay then what's his name?" He taunted.

"Edward."

"What age is he?" He asked.

"He's twenty one."

"What's his name?" He repeated.

"Edward."

"Wait... Was that the name you said a second ago?" he asked confused.

I laughed. "Yes."

"Well then Bell, I've got a question. If you've got a boyfriend, why did you come with me today instead of being with Mr perfect?" He asked, while blowing smoke in my face.

I didn't answer him. I stayed silent. Why had I gone with him and not to Edward?

"Exactly what I thought. You belong with me anyway. Not some rich kid. I don't know who you thought you were fooling love, actually thinking you belonged in their world." He moved closer to me and placed his hands back on my hips.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't belong in their world. Everytime I came close to finding happiness within it, I was knocked back down. Maybe I should just be content with the life I was born into instead of trying to be social climber like my mother.

I pushed James off me again, but instead off leaving him I straddled his waist and started kissing his neck. He dug his finger nails into my hips and pulled me closer to him. I pulled my head back and grinned at him.

"There's my girl. Can't believe I ever let you. You were truely the best." His hands dragged roughly up my sides and he ripped of my white huges and huges blouse. "There're the girls."

I worked quickly as I tore his shirt open and started kissing along his chest. His hands fumbled clumsily at my back trying to open my bra clasp. I pulled back and started to fumble with his belt buckle.

**OoOo**

_"Mr Swan, I'm sorry we're going to have to take these children out of your care." The tall social worker said to my father as the guards stood up and walked towards Seth and I._

_"No. Please don't take my children. I'll talk with Seth. I'll help them get on better. I'll find a better place to live! Please!" My dad pleaded with them._

_"I'm sorry Mr Swan. When the school calls us we have to check out the situation and this doesn't look good." He replied apologetically._

_The big tall guard came and took hold of my arm and started pulling me towards the door. _

_"DADDY!"_

"Bell, for god-sake would you bleeding stop screaming?" James muttered as he lit a cigeratte.

I sat up straight and looked frantically around the room. Then it all hit me. James, I'd went home with him. I'd smoked something... Oh my head was spliting.

"James, did we... Um... did we...?"

"Did we fuck? Why yes love we did. And might I say you were wonderful. Would you care for another round in the sack?" He said lazily as he blew smoke into the air.

"NO! That can't happen again. I have to go." I jumped out of the bed I hadn't remembered even getting into.

"Where you running to?" He asked.

"I've got to meet Edward for lunch." I grumbled re-fasting my bra.

"Ain't he that boyfriend of yours? Bella you don't belong in his world. He's rich, your not. He's gonna go to college, you won't be able too. He'll travel the world sleeping with whore after whore and you'll be here with me walking up and down the streets trying to help pay rent." He laughed throatily.

Anger bubbled inside, I spun around and slapped him across the face. "Don't. Ever. Say. Anything. Like. That. To. Me. Again!"

Different emotions flickered across his face, then he went back to being calm. He calmly got up off the bed came round to the side I was sitting on, pulled me of the bed and slammed me hard against the wall. "Love, you've always known your place in this world so it was fine. Now I don't know what the hell happened and who has been filling your mind with all this shit about you actually mattering but let's get one thing straight. You don't matter and you never will. The best you'll ever be is with me and that's only if you learn to behave and stop acting up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. I was terrifed. My eyes darted nervously around the room searching for an escape route.

He knocked me back hitting my head on the wall causing me to sink to the floor. My head hurt and I felt really dizzy.

"Don't you shout at me you little trouble making bitch." He hissed. "Now I knew something strange was going to happen when you moved in with that uptight bitch. I thought we were okay but then that little weasel... The guy next door, he filled your head with all this crap about how your beautiful and that you can be successful and that he actually wants to be with you. Well your not beautiful, you'll never be sucessful and he was only using you for sex. Apparently it's the only thing you're good at."

I was shaking on the ground. James had never been like this before. To other people yes, but never to me... "What're you gonna do to me?"

The question threw him. "Nothing... As long as you do exactly as I tell you to. Your going to meet up with your boyfriend correct?"

I nodded, then cringed as I felt the back of his hand hitting my cheek.

"Wrong your gonna call him up now and tell him it's over. Do you understand?" He spoke to me as if speaking to a young child.

"James... Please... I don't want to_"

"Did I ask you what you wanted? No. Now pick up the God-damn phone and call him!" he roared slamming his fists into the walls.

"I love him!" I sobbed tears were falling fast down my cheeks and I started to wrech I couldn't breath.

"Shut up you stupid little whore!" He slapped me across the cheek again. "Instead of calling him I want you to call your aunt and tell her your sleeping over at a friend's house got it?"

I nodded and reached for the phone.

_"Hello?" _Esme's voice crackled on the other end of the line.

"Hey... Um... My friend Angela and I are... Um we have to stay late to finish a delievery order... So I was... Um just wanting to let you know... I'd um... Be staying at her place." I sniffled pathetically.

_"Okay Bella. Honey you sound like your getting a cold dear. Take at easy." _She said.

"Okay." I hung up and started to cry softly.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" He mumbled lighting up a fag. "Now send a text to Rosalie telling her the same thing." I started to send a message but he quickly swiped the phone out of my hands. "On second thought... Maybe I should do that. Don't want any coppers showing up."

I sniffled and whimpered like a puppy who'd been kicked. How had this happened? I shouldn't have went with him yesterday. I knew nothing good was going to happen. I'd never realised how bad it was going to be.

"All done. Now all that's left is for you to call your ex boyfriend." He smirked as he passed back the phone.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just not this! It'll break his heart!" I pleaded with him.

"That's exactly the point. He'll hate you and won't get in my way anymore." He muttered taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in my face. "Now call."

I started to dial the number, a sick feeling knotting in my stomach.

_"Hey Babe. I was just about to call you. Angela said she sent you home. Do you want to go get some lunch?" _He asked.

The sound of his voice made my heart melt. I'd probably never hear it as carefree again. I took a deep breath. "Edward, we need to break up." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_"Your joking right?" _He laughed nervously.

"Edward, just please don't call me, text me or talk to me ever again okay?" I sobbed, my chest heaving.

_"Bella_"_

"Edward please just stop. It's over goodbye." I hung up and dropped the phone to the ground, tears streaming down my face.

"Right, I'll just take this. And Ill get you a nice cold beer." He grabbed the phone and left the room.

I was just glad I couldn't see Edward's face. Glad I couldn't see the pain that he must be feeling. Pain he felt because of me, again...

* * *

**We're almost at the end, but will James win and will Bella be stuck with him? Or will Edward save her? The only way to know for certain is to keep reading.**

**So please please review and let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. x**


	18. The end?

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/princess/best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx Good luck!**

* * *

Chapter 18.

"Your boyfriend is really annoying." James grumbled as he entered the room. "He's called fifty times in the last day and like a million texts."

"When can I leave?" I whispered.

"You my dear can leave anytime you want. Your just not allowed go to the cops and you cannot get back with your boyfriend." He muttered as he sat down on the bed.

"What difference does it make to you?" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you getting snippy with me?"

I shook my head and shrank back into the corner.

"That bruise on on your cheek is showing up. Looks nasty might want to consider covering that up before we got out tonight."

"What? Why're we going out?" I asked feeling terrified.

"To get a few drinks. Like the old days."

"I don't want to get a few drinks. I just want to go home." I sobbed. I could feel my cheek throbbing.

"Bell, come on. You know when I hit you it's your own fault. You stepped out of line. You forgot your place in the world. All I was doing was reminding you of your worth." He said as if it made sense.

"My place in this world is where ever I want it to be." I said hoarsely.

"Bell, don't start that bullshit with me again. Go slap on some make-up, and fix your hair." He dismissed me.

I pulled myself up off the floor and hobbled weakly over to the bathroom. "I hate you."

"Love you too." He waved as I went into the bathroom.

I glanced around the place. Basics Shower, toilet and a sink. It was grimy a disgusting. Not feeling comfortable enough to take a shower, I washed my hair in the sink. Dry blood cirlcled down the drain. I splashed cold water on my face. The bruise on my cheek was bright purple and it hurt like hell. I couldn't even touch it without flinching. I carefully put concealer over it. It didn't help much but it disguised it a bit.

"Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late." He called from the bedroom.

"Just a minute." I took another quick glance in the mirror and slowly made my way out of the bathroom.

"Wow, now you look good. You know, you need to wear alot of make-up." He said holding his arms out to me.

"Don't touch me." I cringed away from him.

"Now, now. If people are going to believe we're back together your going to have to be a better actress than that." He said wrapping his arms around me kissing my cheek.

"Can I go home after this?"

He nodded and pulled me into his side. "You can. Just make sure you stop by tomorrow."

OoOo

"James! We got you a drink!" Laurent was bouncing up and down in the stool.

"Good man. Did you get one for Bell?" He asked as he dropped down onto the seat and pulling me wiith him.

Laurent glanced at me with curious eyes. "Came crawling back did you?"

James laughed. "Something like that."

I stayed silent and stared at the door. Hoping against the odds that Edward would come and rescue me... but this wasn't a fairy story.

James stabbed me sharply in the ribs with his finger. "Babe, answer Jacob."

I winced in pain, then looked up to meet Jacob's eyes. "Yes?"

He looked at me with something almost like compassion. "I said your unusually quite tonight. By now you'd usually have something over opinionated to say by now."

Laurent started laughing. "Shut up!" James roared at them, making them silent.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. Not very chatty." I shrugged.

"Maybe, when Rose arrives she'll get a bit of life into her." Laurent muttered while lighting up a cigarette.

"Sir you can't smoke in here." The nervous looking waiter came over.

"Oh yeah?" Laurent removed the cigarette from his mouth, and pressed the lighting end onto the waiters hand. "Sorry 'bout that mate."

The waiter started to tear up as he pulled his hand away and ran away from the table. The table erupted into barking laughter.

"Rosalie's coming?" I asked excitedly.

"There. She's getting chatty already." Jacob exclaimed happily.

"When is Rose coming?" I insisted.

"Okay calm down girly. She'll be here in about ten minutes." He said letting his eyes droop lazily.

"James, can I please go home with Rosalie?" I pleaded with him.

He shook his head and laughed. "Let the girl sit down and get a drink." He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "And stop appearing so eagar to leave. Wouldn't want another matching brusie would we?"

I cringed but didn't respond. I couldn't believe I'd fallen to this. How could I let myself fell this terrified of him?

"Rosalie's here, let the party begin and get a drink in my hand!" Rosalie yelled as she bounced into the room.

"Rose!" I screamed pulling myself out of James' lap and throwing myself into her arms.

"Bella! I've been trying to call you all day! What the hell? Why did you break up with Edward again?" She asked furious.

"Rose please not now!" I pleaded in a whisper. I stared deep into her eyes trying to get my message of distress across to her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered back.

"Tell you later." I said as I turned back to face James. "You know what babe, Rose just reminded me about a big chemistry test we've got_"

"Bella, what the hell happened to your face?" Rosalie gasped taking hold of my face and tilting it to the side.

"It's nothing, Rose. I em... Hit it when I fell off Angela's futon. No big deal." I waved it off nervously and tried to get out of her grip.

"Bella, that is not nothing. You didn't get that from falling off a futon!" She was freaking out now.

"Rose, if Bell says she fell off the futon she fell off the futon. What else could have happened?" He said simply.

She stared at him for a moment then she clamped her teeth together and grabbed my wrist. "Stay away from her James."

"Me? What have I done? I offered the girl a second chance with me, she took it. Guess the little rich boy wasn't doing it for her in the bedroom." He smirked and downed the last of his pint.

Rosalie glared at him then leaned into whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna call Emmett, you stay here and stay calm and don't let on that anything is gonna ."

I nodded and sat down beside James in the booth.

"Everything okay babe?" He asked wrapping his arm possessively around my shoulders.

"Fine. Rose was just over reacting. She said she's gonna go buy you some fags to say sorry." I lied and leaned in closer to him.

"Now that's more like it darling. 10 mayjor." He grumbled as he lit up another cigarette.

"What ever you dickhead." She rolled her eyes and quickly ran from the pub.

"What did you say to her?" James hissed in my ear.

"Nothing. I swear." I flinched when he raised his hand but when he realised he had an audience he dropped it.

"You better not have because yesterday, that was me being nice. You don't want to see me when I get really really mad." He grumbled.

"I... Um... I... I uh... Need to go to the bathroom." I swallowed quickly and got out of the seat and ran towards the back of the pub.

I burst into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slid down onto the floor of the bathroom. Sobs racked my body. I'd never felt so vulnerable before. Never so in another persons mercy. Love was giving another person the power to destory you but trusting them not to. Well as the saying goes give them an inch an they take a mile. James had taken one night and hurt me with it.

"BELLA, OPEN THE DOOR!" A male voice demanded.

I pulled my feet up to my chest and started to rock slightly, I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. I dreamed he was holding me and kissing my neck and that he was able to protect me from anything horrible that was gonna happen.

"BELLA BUNNY, IT'S ME OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled again.

I stopped rocking and opened my eyes. "Edward?" I called hoarsely.

"Yeah baby it's me you gotta open the door okay?" he said softer this time.

"Did he see you?" I asked as I scrambled to my feet.

"No, baby it's okay Rose and Jasper are distracting them. It's okay baby. Em and Alice are in the jeep waiting. Oh baby I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have let you go into work. This is all my fault." I could hear the anger in his voice.

I struggled with the rusty lock and then I ran into Edward's arms. "It's not your fault. I never should have gotten in the car with him. I should've called you. Edward I love you."

"I love you too. Oh babe, what did he do to your face?" He gasped taking my face in his hands.

"He um.. Hit me because I said I was gonna meet up with you. Edward he made me call you. I didn't want to. I love you."

"Let's go. Quickly." He pulled me close to his side as we entered the bar area. Rose had her tongue stuck down James' throat. Sometimes her sluttiness was handy. We slipped out of the pub unnoticed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett ran from the van and pulled me into a protective bear hug. I started to sob into Emmett's chest. I felt him softly stroking my hair, and Alice put her small hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Bella. Let's get you home."

"What about Rose and Jazz?" I sobbed.

"Right here, honey." Jazz appeared at my side and placed a protective hand on my shoulder, on top of Alice's.

"Rose?" I asked just as she popped up at my otherside.

"You don't have long sweetie, he's on his way out." She said sympathetically.

Emmett tugged me with him and put me into the jeep. "Don't worry. I'll get you home safe." He promised.

"Bell!" James roared from the door of the pub.

"So it begins." Rose muttered and climbed in beside me in the van.

"You want her you gotta go through me." Edward said stepping infront of James.

"Awh it's bloody prince charming. Well you ain't gonna save her this time mate. I can't put manners on her she may just have to be killed." He laughed psychotically.

I started to whimper and Rose put her arms protectively around me. "It's okay honey, it'll be over soon."

Edward took the bait and lunged for James. James simply punched Edward right in the gut sending him flying to the ground. Laurent took over and started kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Edward!" I screamed and jumped out of the jeep.

"Well if it isn't the girl of the hour. Come to try and help your prince? You weren't able to fight me off before, what makes you think you can do it now?" he taunted.

For the first time since I'd came outside Emmett saw the bruise on my face. "You bastard! You hurt my cousin!"

He lunged for him but the same thing happen. James punched him in the stomach and he crashed to the ground like tonne of bricks. Jacob started to work on him.

Jasper started to go for him but before he could get him, James knocked his head head against the wall of the pub, knocking him unconcious.

"Leave them alone. It's me you want!" I yelled at him.

"What should we do Jay?" Jacob asked slowing his kicks.

"Leave. Their no threat from them any-more." He waved off his minions.

They looked at each other then scurried away like the rats they were.

James stalked towards me. "Say goodnight, princess."

I started to run down the street but I tripped on the cobble stones and fell face first to the ground. I could feel blood drip from my forehead. James grabbed my arms and turned me over. He started out by brushing the hair of my face, then suddenly I felt a sharp blow in my stomach, then another and another.

Then suddenly James fell to the ground in a heap.

I couldn't breath, my vision was blurred...

"Bella Bunny... Please stay with me... I love you..."

* * *

**Sadly this is the second last chapter :( But thank you sooo much for all the reviews. :)**

**Please please review for the last chapter! thanks :D **

**But while your waiting why don't you please check out my other stories? Thanks you! x**


	19. Perfect for me

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to my ninja/Princess/Best friend Maddie xx My Rosalie xx**

* * *

Chapter 19.

I could feeling aching pains all over my body. A pain in my head and I couldn't move my limbs or open my eyes. All I could do was hear sounds around me. A warm rush ran through my body and I suddenly felt paralysed. I wasn't in pain anymore, it was like I was drifting between sleeping and reality.

"Edward, will you go home and get some sleep?" I heard Emmett sigh wearily.

"I'm not going anywhere til she wakes up." He inisited angrily.

"Edward, you heard what the doctor said." Rosalie's voice whispered softly.

What? What did the doctor say? Why couldn't I hear that part? Was I paralysed? Was I going to die? In a coma? Why wouldn't they say what was wrong with me?

"I don't care what the doctor says. She'll pull through. I know she will." His voice was so sad. I wish I could open my eyes and tell him I could hear him and tell him that I was okay, but I couldn't all I could do was lay in this comatose state.

"Edward_"

"I love her Emmett. I love her so much... If she died... I don't think I'd be able to take it. I wish I had of been hurt instead of her." He whispered desperatly.

I could hear someone take in a deep draw of breath, then scuffiling and someone sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Edward." Rosalie whispered as she ran her hand along my face and fixed my hair. "She can't even breath on her own. She's been in a coma for nearly a month. The doctor is even considering taking her off life support."

A month? Had I really been in a coma for a month? It seemed like only yesterday my life seemed hopeless.

"I won't let them!" He yelled he grabbed his hand in mine and I could feel him kiss it. "Come on baby... Wake up. Please."

"Edward_"

"Will you just get out of here?" He hissed bitterly at them.

I heard murmuring and then scuflling and Rosalie got off the bed and the door open and closed again.

"Bella Bunny... Please... Please... Just wake up... For me?" I felt something wet hit my face. "I love you... If you die I die that's it." He pressed his lips to my cheeks, to my forehead and on my eyelids.

My eyes flickered and I raised a finger.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Hope creeped into his voice. "Bells if your awake please. Just let me know!"

I flickered my eyes lids but I couldn't open them completely. I was able to move my fingers slightly.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Come on baby, that's it."

"Sir, I'm going to have_"

"She moved her fingers and flickered her eyes." He insisted.

The nurse scuffled across the floor to me. She lifted my eyelids and shone a light into them.

"I'm sorry sugar. She's the same as she always was." She turned back to Edward apologetically.

NO! I felt like screaming. I'm fine! Help me out of this God-damn coma!

"No... That can't be... She moved." He said sounding more than defeated now.

"Honey, it's very common for someone who really wants the coma paitent to come out of it, imagine that they move." She said sadly and I heard the door close again.

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside me and started lightly brushing his fingers across my cheek bone. "Did I imagine your movements? Are you completely lost to me forever?"

That was it I had to find away to let him know I wasn't dead. Let him know that I was still here. I fought against the paralysed feeling and struggled but opened my eyes.

"Bella!" he breathed heavily.

"Yes babe?" I laughed slightly and tried to take oxygen mask off my face.

He put a hand on top of mine and stopped me. "Don't take that off. Something worse might happen to you. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"You won't lose me. Never." Breathing was difficult.

"I thought he'd killed you." He murmured caressing my cheek.

I remembered James and his gang. "What happened to James?"

He grimaced slightly. "He's being held on custody. The Police are waiting for your statement."

I shook my head. "No I mean what happened to him? Why didn't he finish me off?"

"Well he knocked out all the lads me included but he completely forgot about Rose and Alice. They crept up behind him and hit him over the head with a rock or something." He grinned.

I smiled slighty, then I remember something that James had said to me... Edward didn't love me... I was no body... "Edward, you don't have to stay with me. You can go home and sleep and get a shower. Do whatever you need to do."

He looked at me gob-smacked. "Why the hell would I leave you?"

"Well... When... Well... When James... had me trapped... He told me you didn't love me... and he actually has a point... I mean why on earth would you? Your handsome, I look like an old sea witch... Your rich... I'm lesser well off... You don't have to pretend anymore. My bones are broken might aswell add another injury."

He stared at me in disbelief then grabbed my face between his hands. "Do you think I would have slept in this hospital room everyday for a month if I didn't love you? Do you think I would have read to you from your books everyday? That I'd send a dozen roses each day? Five large teddy bears each day? Play your favorite songs from your ipod?"

I glanced around the room and noticed it was horribly cluttered with red roses and gigantic bears.

"Edward just forget me okay? I'm not good enough for you." I inisited.

"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew." He said leaning in and kissing my cheeks and my forehead and my neck.

"Edward... stop... We're impossible." I felt like I was going to cry again. It came so easily to me now.

"As long as we can see the same sky, breathe air and step on the same planet, then you and I are not impossible." He kissed each on of my fingertips. "We can be Romeo and Juliet. Prince charming and Cinderella. We can even be fucking Ken and Barbie if you want! Whatever makes you happy!"

I smiled widely at him tears filling my eyes. "I don't want to be Romeo and Juliet. Like Prince Charming and Cinderella, or even Ken and Barbie... I want us to make our own story."

"That's all I've ever wanted." He gently pulled down my oxygen mask and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay Edward seriously... Ohmigod, Ohmigod, ohmigod! She's awake! Emmett! Emmett! She'a awake!" Rosalie screamed from the doorway as she ran over to me and pushed Edward out of the way and wrapped her arms around me. "Ohmigod, I've missed you so much. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. And thank you." I said returning her hug weakly.

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

She waved me off. "Twas nothing. You would have done the same for me."

"Bells!" Emmett ran over and pulled me into a bear hug. "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose my best cousin!"

"You'll never lose me Emmett. Never." I promised him.

"What's all the commotion in here?" The nurse from earlier asked. "Oh holy mary mother of God, the girl's awake!"

"For about a half hour." Edward informed her.

The nurse looked at him sternly. "Out all of you out! The girl needs to be seen by the doctor."

Edward gave my hand one last squeeze. "Love you." He mouthed as he walked out of the room with Rose and Emmett.

"Okay sugar just sit tight til the doctor get here." She mumbled as she flipped through my file.

I wasn't really paying attention as a wave a exhaustion hit me...

OoOo

'Knock, Knock, Knock.'

"Yeah come on in Edward. I'm just throwing the last of my stuff in the bag." I muttered as I held bobby pins in my mouth and tried to zip up the obese bag that Rosalie had given me full of clothes.

"It's not Edward... It's... Um your Mom." I heard her say hesitantly from the doorway.

I spun around quickly and glared at her. "What're you doing here?"

"Esme called... She told me you were in the hospital... I wanted to see if you were alright?" She made it sound like a question.

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" I hissed at her.

"Look, Bella, I'm not your favorite peron in the world, but please. I'm trying to make up for the last six years. I realise you probably don't want a Mom or anything_"

"Don't want a Mom? I'd kill for a Mom. Do you know how hard it is for me to go over to Rosalie's and see how close she is with her Mom? It tears me up inside. It tears me up because that used to be us! We used to be the really close mother and daughter, but I guess it didn't mean as much to you as it did to me!" I yelled feeling tears rush to my eyes. God-dammit how did people handle being this emotional?

"Oh honey, of course it meant as much to me as it did to you. I love you with all my heart." She moved towards me and wrapped me in her arm. Her pefume nearly suffocated me.

"Then why did you leave me?" I sobbed against her shoulder, I didn't have the strenght to fight her.

"I was young, and I was stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." She kissed my hair.

I pulled back a bit but she still held me in her embrace. "You screw up everything. Everything you touch falls apart. But your the only parent I've got here. So maybe I can learn not to hate you."

"It's all I'm asking." She smiled at me. "I've got a beautiful house_"

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to live with you. What I would like is to reconnect but I wanna stay living with Esme and Carlisle."

She looked at me sadly for a moment. "Okay honey, what ever makes you happy."

Maybe my mother wasn't the horrible woman she'd been six years ago. I'd try and reconnect with her, but I couldn't promise miracles.

"Babe... What's going on?" Edward asked stopping short as he was coming into the room.

I pulled completely away from my mother and turned to Edward, wiping the tears from my eyes. "My Mom just came to see how I was doing. I um haven't introduced you have I?"

"Um.. No?" he seemed confused.

"Edward, this is my Mom Renée Dewyer, Mom this is my boyfriend Edward Mason." I introduced.

"Nice, to see you under better circumstance Edward." My mom nodded. "Well Bella I have to get going. I've got a job interview. Please give me a call. Yeah know if you want to catch up or whatever." She smiled and handed me a card with a phone number on it.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly at her as she left.

"Care to explain that?" He asked.

I shook my head. There were no words to describe this moment. I had a wonderful boyfriend, I had wonderful family. I had some of the best friends in the world. My life still wasn't considered perfect. But it was perfect for me.

* * *

**This is the last chapter :( I'm sad to see this end :(**

**Please review this last chapter, and please please read some of my other stories please? Thanks. x**

**Thanks for all the support throughout this story! :D Gonna miss you all xx**


End file.
